


L'uomo delle chiavi

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Un rumore improvviso lo fece sobbalzare e voltare di scatto all’indietro, alla ricerca di una possibile minaccia. Tutto quello che vide fu lo sbucare dall’angolo della strada, appena dietro il muro bucherellato di un edificio nuovo fino a cinque mesi prima, di un vecchietto che si reggeva al manico di un carrello della spesa - cigolava, cigolava e proseguiva in avanti, tre ruote e mezzo a malapena. Gli occhi vispi del vecchio, rughe in fronte e polvere addosso ai vestiti, cercavano un qualsiasi oggetto che potesse essere utile altrimenti; si rannicchiò a terra quando vide una vecchia scatola di legno, di cui uno dei manici pendeva malamente a un lato, e l’altro era macchiato di uno strano rosso. La guardò, fece un sorriso con troppi pochi denti, e la mise assieme ad altre cianfrusaglie: la metà del sedile di un’auto, un paio di maglioni troppo consunti, una confezione di cibo per cani. Cigolò ancora, e proseguì in avanti, con una felicità tutta strana in mezzo alle guance scavate.Qualcuno lo chiamò, dietro le sue spalle.-Tetsu.Chissà come, in mezzo a tutto quello, la sua voce invece gli sembrò così tanto calma.





	L'uomo delle chiavi

***Titolo:** L’uomo delle chiavi  
 ***Fandom:** Ensemble stars  
 ***Personaggi:** Un po’ tutti, Shu Itsuki, Kuro Kiryuu  
 ***Prompt:** Missione 9 - Melpomene: tragedia  
 ***Parole:** 16260  
 ***Note:** TORNO CON UNA ZOMBIE AU NON SIETE TUTTI CONTENTISSIMI???????? Non vedevate l’ora, dite la verità.  
Per scrivere questa fic sono andata a sentimento! Quelle altre poche fic sempre dello stesso genere che ho scritto andavano per “canali prestabiliti”, che più o meno si rifacevano a classici scritti o diretti o girati da altre persone ben più grandi e importanti di me. Qui ho voluto fare invece un po’ di testa mia e vedere cosa ne usciva fuori!  
Non è betata, quindi per favore perdonate eventuali errori/orrori!  
Vi auguro una buona lettura (L)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Un rumore improvviso lo fece sobbalzare e voltare di scatto all’indietro, alla ricerca di una possibile minaccia. Tutto quello che vide fu lo sbucare dall’angolo della strada, appena dietro il muro bucherellato di un edificio nuovo fino a cinque mesi prima, di un vecchietto che si reggeva al manico di un carrello della spesa - cigolava, cigolava e proseguiva in avanti, tre ruote e mezzo a malapena. Gli occhi vispi del vecchio, rughe in fronte e polvere addosso ai vestiti, cercavano un qualsiasi oggetto che potesse essere utile altrimenti; si rannicchiò a terra quando vide una vecchia scatola di legno, di cui uno dei manici pendeva malamente a un lato, e l’altro era macchiato di uno strano rosso. La guardò, fece un sorriso con troppi pochi denti, e la mise assieme ad altre cianfrusaglie: la metà del sedile di un’auto, un paio di maglioni troppo consunti, una confezione di cibo per cani. Cigolò ancora, e proseguì in avanti, con una felicità tutta strana in mezzo alle guance scavate.  
Qualcuno lo chiamò, dietro le sue spalle.  
-Tetsu.  
Chissà come, in mezzo a tutto quello, la sua voce invece gli sembrò così tanto calma.  
Voltandosi, vide la figura dell’uomo ferma in mezzo alla strada, in attesa. L’espressione del suo volto era sì tesa, ma come lo era sempre stata - in allerta come quella belva pronta a balzare da un momento all’altro, eppure mancante della più piccola aggressività. Forse, anche una punta di preoccupazione, sotto i capelli rosso fiamma.  
Tetora si sforzò di sorridergli, anche quando non uscì alcuna parola dalla gola arsa. Non bevevano da un paio di giorni, era diventato difficile articolare concetti quando la lingua faticava persino a ingoiare saliva. Kuro lo capiva, si accontentò di vederlo trottare e arrivare al suo fianco, per ripartire.  
Quando sistemò lo spallino della borsa sulla propria spalla destra e imbracciò meglio il fucile, riportandolo all’altezza del suo petto, scattò un rumore metallico davvero flebile. Le dita che si chiusero attorno al metallo erano silenziose, e così anche i passi che poi fece, conducendolo avanti. Tetora aveva già promesso tempo addietro che non avrebbe mai lasciato il suo fianco, eppure ogni volta che lo guardava sembrava ispirare un senso di potenza e di vitalità inspiegabile.  
O forse erano i suoi sensi alterati dalla fame, dalla sete e dalla mancanza di sonno a suggerirgli tutto quello, a modificare i suoi sentimenti già profondi di ammirazione. Kuro Kiryuu non era un Dio né il Diavolo, soltanto un uomo normale. E forse era questo ciò che lo rendeva davvero straordinario, di contro a tutto il resto.  
Il giovane uomo lo fermò con un braccio teso, bloccandolo sul posto mentre un convoglio militare passava loro davanti, borbottando con fumate nere di zolfo. Vide due occhi squadrarlo per qualche secondo, lo sondarono come se volessero rendergli nuda persino l’anima nel tentativo di individuare un nemico immaginario, reale, entrambe le cose. Tetora non vedeva che occhi come quelli da troppo tempo, occhi spaventati sia del giorno sia della notte.  
Il convoglio passò, e restò soltanto il rumore dell’autoparlante, che annunciava come ogni venti minuti precisi le direttive del Governo Centrale. Tal centro di incontro era ancora sicuro, si trovavano rifornimenti di cibo e acqua in tal altro posto, l’ospedale da campo situato a nord reggeva ancora e aveva abbastanza medicinali per tutti.  
Non erano state ancora avvistate altre orde oltre i confini della città.  
Kuro riprese a camminare, e quindi anche Tetora assieme a lui. Oltrepassarono il quartiere in silenzio, l’uno a fianco dell’altro; la strada sotto i loro stivali consunti sembrava più dura a ogni passo, forse anche per colpa del fatto che avevano camminato ininterrottamente tutto quel tempo, senza neanche concedersi qualche ora di riposo. Come avrebbero potuto, d’altronde. Un altro giorno stava terminando, e loro erano così vicini alla propria meta.  
Passarono un altro quartiere in silenzio. Camminarono davanti a case dall’aspetto banale, stranamente intatto, così silenziose da sembrare mausolei di famiglie aristocratiche. Qualcuna di quella aveva i vetri delle finestre rotti, segni di scasso più o meno palesi che grondavano in strisce di sangue sparsi, cadaveri caduti dai balconi per disperazione e mangiati, forse quando erano ancora vivi, nel giardinetto curato dietro le aiuole.  
Arrivò pure il tanfo di decomposizione, e un cane dalla mascella storta ringhiò al loro indirizzo, per poi sparire in un vicolo laterale.  
Tetora inciampò nei propri stessi piedi e cadde a terra, colto alla sprovvista da una cosa così stupida. Le mani si grattuggiarono contro il cemento e cominciarono a bruciare, lo stesso i gomiti. Vedendo che tardava a rimettersi in piedi, Kuro cercò di dargli una mano e di sorreggerlo perché riprendesse l’equilibrio, spostando tutto il peso del borsone e della propria arma su un solo lato. Tetora cercò di resistere, perché dopo non essere riuscito a convincerlo a lasciargli almeno quella borsa, un senso di colpa tremendo gli attorcigliava lo stomaco più o meno come la fame stessa, aveva ancora la forza per sentire una punta di umiliazione in tutto quello. Nonostante lo sporco sotto cui si nascondeva la sua pelle giovanissima.  
Kuro lo lasciò fare, senza dirgli nulla. Appena lo vide riuscire a reggersi sui propri piedi, proseguirono insieme.  
Ecco, svoltato quell’angolo ancora, sarebbero arrivati al loro punto di incontro. Avrebbero trovato Mitsuru e Hajime ad aspettarli, magari si erano messi a dondolare sulle altalene o a raccogliere qualche foglia per ingannare il ritardo - quasi un giorno, quasi un giorno intero - ma appena li avrebbero visti arrivare, si sarebbero illuminati e sarebbero corsi loro incontro, mostrando quello che erano riusciti a raccogliere durante la loro separazione. Hajime aveva parlato di un posto ancora ben fornito, lontano dal controllo dei centrali, e che sarebbe forse riuscito a procurarsi qualcosa di buono per un lungo viaggio. Lo aveva detto, e Tetora gli aveva creduto, anche Kuro gli aveva creduto.  
Ma quando il duo arrivò al parchetto all’aperto, di quelli che un tempo facevano da punto di ritrovo per tutti i bimbi dell’isolato, non c’era nessuno che li attendesse. Calato ormai il sole, l’unica cosa che illuminava la sabbia priva di erba verde era un lampione la cui luce andava e veniva in maniera irregolare.  
Tetora era troppo debole persino per mettersi a piangere, ma fermò subito il passo di Kuro quando lo sentì allontanarsi.  
-Possiamo aspettare un po’ qui, per favore?  
Sapevano entrambi che era inutile, che non sarebbe più arrivato nessuno. Nondimeno, il giovane uomo dai capelli di fiamma acconsentì, con un solo cenno silenzioso del capo.  
   
Kuro si svegliò di soprassalto, sopra il cartone sottile che aveva usato come giaciglio quella notte. In cielo, alzato appena oltre la cima dei tetti delle case, un elicottero stanco faceva da pattuglia di chissà che cosa, chissà quale minaccia, alzando una scia di polvere che lo seguiva come la coda di una cometa.  
Trovò da un lato il suo fucile, dall’altro il corpo addormentato di Tetora. Guardò a lungo il suo profilo magro, scavato per la fame e per la paura - se lo ricordava a malapena com’era prima di tutto quello, con le guance tonde e piene che erano proprie dei ragazzini della sua età e i fianchi sì stretti, ma pure muscolosi, sodi, così come tutta la lunghezza delle sue gambe e delle sue braccia. Le labbra arse e secche erano spaccate in più punti, e così anche il suo sopracciglio destro; il sangue era seccato sopra la pelle, incorniciava lo sguardo lì dove l’ombra dei capelli scuri si allungava.  
Lo svegliò scuotendolo per le braccia, rubandolo a incubi, o forse sogni, lontani. Tetora riconobbe come il suo tocco, rotolò contro il suo fianco e vi strofinò contro il proprio viso e il proprio corpo, quasi fosse un bambino in cerca di calore. Era terribilmente fragile, un’anima strappata alla sua innocenza. Un altro strattore riuscì a rubarlo completamente all’incoscenza, e a riconsegnarlo alla realtà dura di quel mondo.  
Kuro lo accarezzò tra i capelli, tenendogli fermo il capo per guardargli gli occhi. Non avrebbe resistito ancora a lungo, anzi: era proprio al suo limite.  
Si alzò e prese sia il borsone che il proprio fucile, aspettando che l’altro facesse altrettanto con tutta la dovuta calma. Lo vide appoggiarsi al muro che li aveva protetti dal vento, rallentare con il fiato grosso e i muscoli che tremavano. Non si avvicinò di mezzo passo se non quando lo vide un po’ barcollare, ma poi fortunatamente riuscì da solo a continuare a camminare.  
Kuro reprimeva i morsi della fame a stento, forse ben più abituato a sostenere sforzi di un certo tipo e per un certo periodo di tempo. Eppure sapeva benissimo che, nel momento in cui Tetora sarebbe crollato, lui non sarebbe mai riuscito a caricarselo in spalla come un peso morto e proseguire.  
Prima di tutto, dovevano procurarsi del cibo e dell’acqua, magari qualche medicinale. Non avrebbero potuto mai andare dai governativi, o da qualche ente associato, perché avrebbero requisito la loro roba e li avrebbero schedati, magari rinchiudendoli da qualche parte per tenerli sotto controllo. Aveva visto già troppa gente sparire in quel modo, e non voleva fare la stessa fine - certo non potevano obbligarti con la forza ad andare da loro, c’era ancora una parvenza di umanità in quel mondo, ma una volta finito nei loro territori, era difficile uscirne. Kuro non poteva rischiare per entrambi.  
L’unica mossa possibile a quel punto era tentare in qualche modo di entrare in qualche congrega privata di cittadini, e farne parte fintanto che il tempo lo avrebbe richiesto. Poi, ripartire, verso una nuova meta.  
Condusse il ragazzo con sé, sulla strada principale. Gruppi sparsi di persone si muovevano in branco, uniti per una questione di sopravvivenza. Per lo più spaventati, attaccavano raramente alla luce del sole, molto più frequentemente quando compariva la luna in cielo, illuminati da fiaccolate di odio e ardore.  
Il copertone di una ruota di gomma solitaria rotolò accanto a loro, senza essere interrotto. L’odore di plastica bruciata li accompagnò per diverso tempo, appiccicandosi ai vestiti logori.  
Ma ecco che apparve agli occhi di Kuro una possibile salvezza. Una struttura rettangolare, elevata su tre piani e mezzo, che sembrava quel che restava di un piccolo centro commerciale di quel quartiere di periferia. Sbarrata in ogni entrata possibile, gli parve un po’ troppo protetta per essere stata abbandonata.  
Si avvicinò quasi in fretta, dentro di sé una rinnovata forza. Tetora fu più lento di lui, ma era al suo fianco quando abbassò il proprio fucile e colpì deciso la porta di metallo che proteggeva l’entrata principale. Un rimbombo interrotto: qualcosa, o qualcuno, c’era al suo interno, e si mosse.  
Kuro bussò ancora, più forte. Una voce scocciata gli rispose, finalmente.  
-Chi è là?  
Volle essere sicuro, prima di prendere un abbaglio per colpa della fame.  
-C’è qualcuno lì dentro?  
La voce si fece persino supponente, ironica e sarcastica. Apparteneva a un uomo giovane, abbastanza in salute e che non condivideva uno stato di allerta eccessivamente alto - tutt’al più, un profondo sospetto naturalissimo.  
-Mi pare evidente.  
Kuro si umettò le labbra, passandoci velocemente la lingua sopra. Sentiva tutta la propria tensione e la propria stanchezza pulsare contro la nuca.  
-Fateci entrare!  
Non ottenne subito risposta, e per questo motivo ripetè la propria supplica, cercando di non far allontanare l’interlocutore - non aveva ancora sentito passi o movimenti di alcun tipo, quindi era abbastanza sicuro che lui fosse ancora lì.  
-Fateci entrare, per favore!  
Si girò a guardare Tetora, che fosse ancora in piedi.  
Proprio mentre aveva il volto girato, la voce finalmente gli rispose.  
-No, non credo proprio.  
L’affermazione era stata formulata in un modo che di norma avrebbe fatto molto irritare Kuro, supponente e per nulla comprensiva.  
Però la situazione non era certo una delle solite, e il ragazzo dai capelli rossi non poteva permettersi di cedere alla giusta rabbia che sentiva dentro il petto. Così, seguì l’istinto della disperazione.  
-Potremmo essere d’aiuto!  
Quei tre secondi di silenzio sospeso fecero nascere una certa speranza nel ragazzo, anche se la risposta fu ugualmente abbastanza scocciata.  
-Per quel che ne so, potreste essere infetti e portare dentro il morbo.  
-Ti pare che noi possiamo essere infetti?  
-Non lo so dove potete tenere nascosti i segni di un morso.  
-Questo è assurdo.  
-Molte cose sono assurde ultimamente.  
-Senti, noi-  
Kuro si fermò prima di rispondere con parole impronunciabili, irripetibili. Quel ragazzo dietro la porta lo stava mettendo davvero a dura prova.  
Tetora tossì, dietro di lui, mentre l’elicottero che quella mattina li aveva svegliati passò una seconda volta sopra le loro teste, spargendo una seconda nuvola di polvere e di sabbia sotto di sé. Vide in lontananza muoversi il corpo smunto di quella che sembrava una ragazzina, dal vestitino logoro e lercio che le arrivava a malapena alle ginocchia. Ebbe un brivido, e una visione di morte.  
Si bagnò ancora le labbra.  
-Noi abbiamo soltanto fame. Tutto qui.  
-Sono desolato per voi.  
-Abbiamo qualcosa con cui scambiare il cibo.  
-Cosa?  
strinse il fucile a sé, sollevandolo per fare in modo che anche l’altro ragazzo lo vedesse - e mosse le spalle per scuotere il borsone che si portava appresso, mostrando in contemporanea anche quello.  
-Armi!  
Altri secondi, che accrebbero sia l’ansia sia l’attesa in Kuro. Il ragazzo al di là della porta sembrò ponderare per diverso tempo chissà quali cose, chissà quali calcoli, e la sua voce tornò esattamente come prima, senza essere cambiata di tonalità.  
-Chi mi dice che una volta dentro non ci deruberete di tutto?  
Prima che Kuro potesse rispondere, intervenne Tetora.  
-Il boss non lo farebbe mai!  
Il ragazzo più giovane fece un passo verso la porta, come in procinto di colpirla con mani e pugni, come pronto a tirarla giù a mani nude. Kuro dovette fermarlo perché questa impressione non diventasse neanche lontanamente realtà: una mano sul petto, non fu poi così difficile trattenerlo e allontanarlo, perché non aveva più forza in corpo con cui opporre resistenza.  
-Stai calmo, Tetsu!  
Tetora lo guardò in viso e impiegò soltanto un istante ad abbassare lo sguardo, masticando parole di astio e rancore. La stanchezza faceva brutti scherzi a quel giovane cuore, mettendo a dura prova la sua umanità. Urgeva fare in fretta, perché non capitolasse anche lo spirito.  
Kuro tornò a fissare la porta sprangata, perché ancora non aveva sentito alcun rumore di passi in allontanamente.  
-Io-  
Si fermò confuso, cercando parole adatte, e poi tentò una seconda volta.  
-Io starò con te, mentre Tetsu farà lo scambio. Farò da ostaggio.  
Altro silenzio, ma a quel punto anche la sua pazienza era arrivata al limite.  
-Allora?  
Dovettero aspettare ancora qualche istante, però qualcosa cambiò nel tono dell’altro. Dopo aver soppesato la proposta, aveva deciso che poteva definirsi un patto regolare, e quindi aveva deciso che erano iniziate le trattative - Kuro se ne rese conto subito, dalle primissime parole scambiate con lui.  
-Come vi chiamate?  
-Kuro Kiryuu e Tetora Nagumo.  
-Io sono Shu Itsuki.  
Kuro assottigliò lo sguardo oltre la porta, come se potesse vederci attraverso.  
Un’eco lontana risuonò nel suo cervello, una familiarità che non sapeva identificare.  
Si sporse un poco verso di lui.  
-Ho già sentito questo nome.  
Per un secondo si domandò se lo avesse offeso, perché un silenzio indecifrabile lo sospese nel dubbio e nel silenzio, come se stesse attendendo la sentenza di un giudizio. Lento, pareva cadenzare ogni cosa facesse.  
Quando la voce tornò, era pregna di malinconia.  
-Tutto ciò che hai sentito appartiene a un tempo passato, ormai.  
Ma Shu spazzò via quei pochi attimi di incertezza in poche parole e un tono nuovamente indagatore, interrogativo. Kuro vide due occhi chiari tra le fessure delle assi, che reggevano il suo sguardo.  
-Fatemi vedere cosa contiene la borsa.  
Fece scivolare la borsa in avanti, aprendo la cerniera e mostrando il contenuto alla fessura da cui Shu li stava guardando. Pistole e caricatori, dei coltelli e delle piccole asce, qualche piccolo esplosivo; non un’armeria, ma certo qualcosa che in mano a un gruppo di persone poteva fare la differenza. Kuro, chiudendo la cerniera della borsa, diede voce a un dubbio troppo tardivo.  
-Voi avete da mangiare, vero?  
Nessuna risposta, infatti.  
Un rumore grave, un rumore di metallo, e catene sciolte che si attorcigliavano al suolo.  
Pochi istanti ancora, e il portone fu aperto. Davanti a loro, un un giovane uomo magro e snello, con vestiti eleganti e non troppo puliti sollevò uno sguardo fiero, pieno, sulle loro persone. Non fece neanche una piega a guardarli così sporchi ed emaciati, come se fosse una condizione umana dell’essere.  
Fece cenno di entrare.  
-Vieni, Kuro Kiryuu.  
Lui obbedì immediatamente, anche se prima rivolse un’occhiata veloce a Tetora mentre gli consegnava la borsa, e il suo compagno non poté fermarsi dal guardarlo preoccupato.  
Una volta dentro, fu squadrato dall’altro ragazzo - capelli rosa, naso sottile, polsi fragili. Aveva uno sguardo sicuro di sé, che lo fece tremare.  
-Togliti quello.  
Accennò a fucile appeso alle sue spalle, e Kuro fece quanto richiesto, consegnandolo.  
Con l’arma in mano, Shu sembrava appena più contento  
-Svuota le tasche. E i calzini.  
-Vuoi anche vedermi nelle mutande?  
Shu non rispose a quella provocazione, aspettò soltanto che l’altro eseguisse i suoi ordini. Kuro lo guardò come se fosse pronto a pronunciare tutti gli insulti del mondo, ma per forza di cose non poté disobbedirgli.  
E solo una volta che Shu fu sicuro che non avesse altre armi addosso, lo fece rivestire, e quindi chiamò dentro anche l’altro ragazzo.  
Il custode guardò la strada con attenzione prima di chiudere di nuovo il portone, portando di nuovo tutte le catene al proprio posto; usò una chiave appesa al proprio collo, collocando le serrature salde proprio al centro del grande portone. Solo dopo aver assicurato l’entrata si rivolse a loro, nella penombra di un atrio piuttosto agevole.  
-Ragazzino, prendi in spalla la borsa. E seguitemi, entrambi.  
Aprì loro la strada, in mezzo a scaffali mezzi vuoti e ripiani bassi, altezza ginocchio.  
Sentivano i passi ovattati dalla polvere, mentre ci si immergeva sempre di più nel buio del posto, umido e freddo per la mancanza diretta della luce del sole. I due ebbero giusto il tempo di guardare la hall di un grande negozio di vestiti, totalmente stravolta dal passaggio di qualcosa, vestiti sparsi un po’ ovunque e quel che rimaneva del busto di un manichino riverso a terra, come se fosse un cadavere privo di sangue. Shu li condusse ancora altrove, con passo leggero quanto lesto, deciso.  
Per la mancanza di forza, Tetora riusciva a stento ad andare al suo passo.  
-Dove stiamo andando?  
-Non tocca a me fare le contrattazione, io sto soltanto alla porta. Colui a cui spettano le decisione, è un altro.  
Arrivarono quindi davanti all’entrata di un ascensore nero, accanto a una rampa di scale dall’ingresso sbarrato - le porte di metallo erano dipinte con inchiostro e segnavano una grande croce, come se quel passaggio fosse stato proibito da qualcuno per qualcosa. Eppure, era tutto così silenzioso.  
Il suono dell’arrivo dell’ascensore li fece sobbalzare. Si scambiarono una rapida occhiata mentre Shu apriva di nuovo la strada, conducendoli volenti o nolenti dove desiderava.  
Attese che loro si facessero avanti per abbassare una vecchia manopola e dare ordine al congegno di scendere verso il basso - nel cuore dell’ombra.  
Kuro era quello tra i due ospiti più vicino a lui, e sentì l’impulso di parlare ancora a quello strano ragazzo, stretto attorno al suo fucile.  
Dava il senso di un’umanità forte che si aggrappa per determinazione, non disperazione, alla vita. E guardando le sue mani dalle dita lunghe, vedeva in rilievo i tendini tesi.  
-Shu Itsuki, hai detto?  
Ricambiò il suo sguardo, quando si voltò verso di lui, spavaldo.  
-Sì.  
Poi fu tutto nero, per diversi secondi, e in lontananza si sentirono arrivare le sirene di allarme: una nuova orda stava arrivando verso la città.  
   
La poca luce filtrava dall’altro, a scaglie, dando l’impressione di bucherellare l’aria e il passaggio con macchie chiare. Shu tagliò il silenzio passando veloce, con decisione, e loro lo seguirono senza dire una sola parola.  
Quel posto era pregno di una quiete irreale, che sembrava ferma a prima dell’inizio di tutto. Disturbava solo quella eco lontana della sirena, che si poteva percepire con un poco di attenzione. Ma appena il ragazzo magro fece un passo un poco più marcato, ecco di nuovo il nulla.  
Scaffali di legno bianco ancora ben decorati, dei manichini agghindati persino con occhiali e cappelli da spiaggia, un sorriso abbozzato su labbra di plastica, eterne e inespressive. La mano tesa di una donna dalla pelle grigia offriva un anello, che graffiò il fianco di un Tetora troppo distratto per notare qualcosa.  
Quella cadde a terra, producendo un rumore che si sentì in ogni dove - Shu si voltò di scatto a guardarlo con rimprovero, continuando a fissarlo mentre con un certo imbarazzo e una certa goffaggine cercava di riordinare quanto smosso.  
Camminarono ancora a lungo. Passarono accanto, a un certo punto, a quel che rimaneva di vecchie scale mobili, che si infilavano in un soffitto distrutto e sgretolato con pezzi di calcinato e cemento pieno di metallo, immobili e dai denti aperti; gli ingranaggi scuri avevano terminato da diverso tempo di gocciolare olio, si limitavano a emanare un odore ben poco piacevole.  
Altro settore, pieno di candele chiuse in barattoli di ogni dimensione e forma, posizionate in fantasiosi arredamento sparsi tra tavolini e divanetti, con quel design accattivante che in tempi normali avrebbe fatto breccia nell’immaginario di molte persone sensibili.  
In quel momento, una persona giaceva immobile sui cuscini viola di una poltrona molto ampia, rannicchiata come un avvoltoio o un pipistrello sghembo. Sembrava sonnecchiare, ma senza sforzo o sorpresa o alcun sobbalzo, alzò il viso quando il trio gli si fece davanti, e allungò le braccia e le gambe per sorreggersi, assumendo una posizione quantomeno dignitosa.  
Poi guardò Shu sorridendo, in attesa di un qualche chiarimento. Non aveva il minimo turbamento nello sguardo.  
Il ragazzo della porta e delle chiavi presentò i due ospiti, mostrando al contempo il fucile che reggeva ancora in mano.  
-Questi sono Kiryuu e Nagumo. Vogliono parlare con te.  
L’altro ragazzo rimase seduto sulla propria poltrona, accentuando il sorriso sulle labbra pallidissime, sottili. Rivolse a loro occhi rossi, di una persona con evidenti problemi di insonnia - una delle conseguenze logiche dello stato attuale delle cose, dopotutto.  
Pronunciò il proprio saluto con una voce carezzevole, quasi incantatoria.  
-Kiryuu-kun, Nagumo-kun.  
Non altro, aspettò che fossero i due ospiti a farsi avanti. Kuro lo capì più in fretta e, prendendo il controllo della situazione, avanzò la propria richiesta.  
-Vogliamo chiederti di restare!  
Rei non lo interruppe, attese semplicemente che lui continuasse a parlare fino in fondo.  
-Possiamo aiutarvi a difendere questo posto! Abbiamo le nostre armi!  
Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi fece di nuovo scivolare in avanti la propria borsa, aprendone la cerniera per farne vedere il contenuto. Lo sguardo di Rei si fece interessato a quella vista, rimase a considerare quelle pistole e quei proiettili per diverso tempo, almeno finché non successe qualcosa di inaspettato.  
Shu parlò, difendendo la tesi degli ospiti.  
-All’esterno è appena suonata la sirena dell’allarme dell’orda.  
Kuro lo guardò sorpreso, e anche un poco felice del suo intervento.  
Intanto, Rei stava considerando in maniera favorevole il possibile accordo con quello straniero. Si accarezzò il mento con il pollice e l’indice, guardando nel vuoto e pensando ad alta voce - le sue parole rendevano l’aria grave, era impossibile non rimanerne avviluppati.  
-Potrebbero esserci davvero molto utili due uomini in più e queste armi.  
Kuro approfittò della sua buona disposizione nei loro confronti per fare immediatamente la proposta, prima che l’altro dicesse qualcosa che fosse sfavorevole a lui e a Tetora.  
-Metà delle nostre armi per due settimane di alloggio.  
Questo lo prese un po’ alla sprovvista, perché sulle prime forse Rei pensò che quel periodo fosse parecchio lungo, persino se barattato con delle armi molte preziose - Kuro insistette con decisione, senza retrocedere mai.  
-Due settimane?  
-C’è l’orda. E abbiamo diverse munizioni con noi.  
-E se l’orda durasse di più?  
-Potrete tenere anche il mio fucile.  
Lo sguardo del ragazzo con i capelli neri andò istintivamente a ciò che Shu aveva ancora in mano, stretto tra le braccia sottili. A colpo d’occhio, era comprensibile che si trattasse di una buona arma, che poteva fornire loro una maggiore sicurezza usata con una certa capacità.  
Rei pensò per qualche istante, interrompendo la conversazione per diversi minuti. Tetora cominciò a mordersi il labbro e a spostare il proprio peso da un piede all’altro e viceversa, lanciando degli sguardi preoccupati al proprio compagno. Il suo stomaco era ancora stretto attorno al vuoto.  
Ma poi l’altro ragazzo ricominciò a parlare, con una nuova controproposta.  
-Uno di voi aiuterà il nostro uomo della sorveglianza con due turni.  
E sorrise persino, con molta dolcezza nello sguardo.  
-Wataru sarebbe molto felice di avere qualcuno con cui chiacchierare ogni tanto, sul tetto.  
Sorrisero anche i due ospiti, scambiandosi uno sguardo d’intesa e di felicità. Kuro sentì le gambe all’improvviso molto più leggere di prima, le spalle rilassarsi come d’incanto e il corpo quasi vincere la forza di gravità, per la mole di rassicurazione che quelle parole gli avevano dato.  
 Allungò una mano verso il proprio giovane compagno, e gli scompigliò i capelli scuri - Tetora si piegò in avanti perché molto debole, ma non riusciva a smettere di sorridere.  
Rei aggiunse un’ulteriore cosa, dopo averli lasciati un poco tra di loro.  
-E l’altro aiuterebbe Shu con la porta.  
Kuro non fu l’unico a essere sorpreso - e il ragazzo dai capelli rosa si espresse subito con un certo cipiglio in un orgoglio costipato.  
-Non c’è bisogno.  
Rei scosse la testa, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
-Shu, per ora non abbiamo corso grandi rischi, ma non possiamo prevedere cosa poi porterà l’orda. Qualcuno che ti aiuti nella difesa dell’entrata è sempre utile.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi poté notare un certo movimento nei lineamenti di Shu, che trattenne nella rigidità dei muscoli molte parole e molti sentimenti; anche negli occhi una scintilla di vita indomabile, moltitudine di forze in contrasto.  
Era chiaro che, se riconosceva l’autorità dell’altro ragazzo, aveva un motivo ben forte.  
Le sue parole furono poche, tuttavia.  
-Come desideri, Rei.  
Accordato questo, il ragazzo dai capelli neri gli sorrise ancora, nel pieno di una gentilezza cordialissima. E ancora una volta, Shu acconsentì a quanto richiesto.  
-Ora portali da Sakasaki-kun e falli mangiare. Mi sembrano parecchio sciupati.  
-Certamente.  
   
Kuro cercò di impedire che il compagno più giovane si strozzasse per la terza volta.  
-Tetsu, almeno mastica-  
Troppo tardi: Tetora cominciò a tossire con le guance ancora mezze piene, il mento sporco del brodo di quel ramen istantaneo. Preferì cercare di soffocare piuttosto che lasciare andare un qualsiasi pezzo di cibo, con il corpo che veniva scosso da singhiozzi e tosse sempre più forti. Si piegò in avanti curvando tutta la schiena, fino quasi ad appoggiare la fronte sulla scrivania adibita a tavolo per i pasti.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi lo guardò un po’ sorridendo, un po’ preoccupandosi. Era normale d’altronde che, dopo tutte quelle ore di fame e di sete, il ragazzo sentisse l’esigenza di riempire lo stomaco il più velocemente possibile, così da soddisfare i suoi bisogni acuti. Sperava soltanto che non ci fossero altre conseguenze, a quel punto, e che i loro stomaci reagissero bene a del cibo che, in altre condizioni, certo non avrebbero approcciato tanto volentieri - ma che in quel momento pareva essere la cosa più buona su quella terra.  
Colui che non trovò tanto tenera la visione fu un altro, poco distante da loro.  
Abbassando di colpo il coltello che teneva stretto tra le dita, Sakasaki Natsume taglio una fettina di carne un poco più spessa delle altre che stava infilando in un contenitore per il frigorifero, definendo le scorte per il prossimo mese con assoluta precisione. E, ottenuta in quel modo l’attenzione dei presenti, si premurò di sorridere amabilmente.  
-Oltre a quello che vi è stato dato non ci sarà più altro.  
Non servì che aggiungesse altro per farsi intendere benissimo. Tetora incassò la testa tra le spalle, sentendosi un poco colpevole, ma almeno tornò a mangiare il proprio ramen istantaneo, aroma di pollo e mais, con più calma e attenzione, prendendo con le bacchette giusto la quantità necessaria di noodles e persino bevendo il brodo di tanto in tanto.  
Kuro comunque guardò torvo il ragazzo con quei strani capelli rossi, senza risparmiargli neppure un grammo della sua irritazione.  
La sua testa girava e i nervi di tutto il suo corpo sfavillavano di nuova energia. Era una sensazione che lo stordiva molto, unita al calo di pressione che lo aveva accompagnato fin lì.  
Cercò qualcosa su cui concentrare la propria attenzione, per non lasciarsi trasportare mentalmente e fisicamente da quel flusso di sensazioni che lo destabilizzavano non poco. Natsume abbassò di nuovo, di colpo, il coltello che aveva in mano, e con una dolcezza davvero incredibile di rivolse al ragazzo tenutosi in piedi, appena in disparte dalla scena.  
-Sakuma quanto ha detto che possono restare?  
Shu guardò gli ospiti e poi guardò loro - aveva appoggiato il fucile sul tavolo, incrociate le braccia al petto stringendosi nelle proprie spalle in una posa istintivamente difensiva, che si allentò di un poco quando rispose al compagno.  
-Una quindicina di giorni.  
Natsume schioccò la lingua, forse un poco deluso, forse un poco irritato. Guardò la carne che aveva tagliato, rimanendo in silenzio e assolutamente immobile per un paio di istanti; poi, con un gesto stizzito, tolse qualche fetta dal vassoio di plastica e la mise in un piatto accanto, lì dove giaceva la razione per la giornata dell’indomani. Contava due persone in più, d’altronde.  
La fortuna di quel piccolo e risicato gruppo di persone era aver trovato un luogo dove l’elettricità funzionasse ancora, eppure Kuro si domandò tutto d’un tratto come mai fossero soltanto in quattro, in un posto tanto grande e così ben fornito.  
Il cibo di cui disponevano era per lo più disidratato, una montagna di ramen istantaneo e qualcos’altro di appena diverso. La carne che il ragazzo strano stava sezionando pareva più che altro un’eccezione, così come anche quel sacco di patate che era stato messo accanto al lavello, in attesa di essere diviso e poi cotto, assieme al resto.  
Un dubbio lo colse, più forte degli altri - e quindi si rivolse direttamente a Shu.  
-La porta?  
Non riuscendo a pronunciare troppe parole, con la testa che ormai gli scoppiava, cercò comunque di comunicare quanto cercasse di sapere. L’altro ragazzo impiegò qualche istante per capire quale fosse il punto focale del quesito, poi però lo guardo con aria di sufficienza, come se avesse davanti uno stupido.  
-Non lasciamo sguarnite le vie di accesso. C’è sempre qualcuno che controlla.  
Si portò le mani al collo, lì dove pendeva la chiave che apriva tutti i lucchetti della porta.  
-Io faccio solo entrare le persone.  
Il sorriso del ragazzo con i capelli rossi si allargò di un poco, giusto il tempo di pronunciare un nome che a quanto pareva era molto caro. Kuro già riusciva a intuire quanto unito fosse quel gruppo, quanto forte il loro legame: bastava vedere come si rapportavano l’uno all’altro.  
-Lui è stato avvisato?  
-Rei dovrebbe avergli già parlato.    
Guardarono entrambi i due ospiti, che ormai avevano finito la loro scarsa porzione di cibo e rimanevano in silenzio, cercando di capire il da farsi. Tetora era al limite del rimanere cosciente ormai: il suo corpo, come quello dell’uomo che lo aveva accompagnato fin lì, si era rilassato quasi del tutto, rilasciando molta della tensione tenuta tra muscoli e cuore e mente. A tratti, era come se non avesse davvero più controllo di sé, così che il bisogno di dormire si era fatto decisamente molto acre.  
Kuro diede voce ai suoi bisogno.  
-Dobbiamo riposare, prima di poter dare una mano.  
Natsume sbuffò e finalmente, prendendo tra le mani la vaschetta di plastica, si voltò e si incamminò verso un grande frigo sul retro del piccolo posto. Come incastrato nel muro, la disposizione di quel bancone e di quelle piccole sedie dava l’impressione che quell’area fosse stata destinata a un bar o a un punto ristoro, prima di venire abbandonata; se solo avesse alzato un poco più lo sguardo, avrebbe potuto notare un’insegna rossa ormai messa di sbieco, poco illuminata, che confermava questa sua ipotesi.  
Ma era più preso a guardare Shu che sbuffava e che, alzando le spalle, gli rispondeva spiccio.  
-Nel momento in cui arriverà l’orda, dovrete essere entrambi operativi.  
Non era una risposta intrisa di cattiveria, ma la durezza della sua voce fece comunque un certo effetto sulla sensibilità acuita dell’uomo con i capelli rossi, che quasi ringhiando asserì con un gesto del capo.  
Shu alzò il braccio e indicò una direzione con la mano.  
-Di là troverete qualche letto dove riposare. Natsume vi chiamerà appena sarà l’ora.  
Li lasciò ancora prima che avessero tempo di rispondere, e a ogni passo risuonò appena - ora Kuro riusciva a sentirlo - il tintinnio dei pendagli che aveva al collo. Lo seguì con lo sguardo finché non venne inghiottito dall’ombra di un lungo corridoio, e sentì a malapena il rumore dell’ascensore, lontano lontano, che lo portava di nuovo al piano superiore.  
   
La primissima cosa che Tetora pensò quando lo vide fu che era strano - bizzarro, anzi no: eccentrico addirittura.  
Con quei suoi capelli chiari e lunghissimi raccolti in una coda alta e poi mille giri, lasciava cadere a una carezza dal profilo del viso solo una lunga treccia, che nasceva dai ciuffi della frangia. Ma la cosa che davvero lo impressionava di più, oltre che a inquietarlo un poco e a dargli una sensazione strisciante di disagio lungo tutto il corpo, era quel misto di maschera ed espressione che da una parte gli copriva metà del viso con colori sgargianti e dei brillantini luccicanti, dall’altra gli faceva assumere un’espressione esagitata, fin troppo vivace, quasi stesse assistendo a qualcosa di magnifico.  
Probabilmente, il fatto che fosse stato salutato con uno strillo e qualche parola in una lingua straniera che non aveva riconosciuto subito non lo aveva aiutato per niente. Era anche sicuro di aver visto volare una colomba in cielo, quando Hibiki Wataru aveva finito il proprio monologo e si era inchinato davanti a lui, una cascata di capelli finita dritta dritta tra la ghiaietta del tetto, e la mitragliatrice che ergeva la propria canna nera dal suo fianco, con la bocca stretta rivolta alle nuvole.  
Il ragazzo guardò l’ascensore che lo aveva portato in quel luogo come se dovesse spuntare Kuro, la sua salvezza, da un momento all’altro. Ci sperò parecchio, eppure non successe davvero nulla, se non che la gabbia di ferro e meccanica stridette in un sibilo minaccioso e, chiudendosi, scomparve inghiottita dal suolo, rientrando nella struttura sottostante, al comando di qualcun altro.  
Sospirò quindi, e tornò a guardare l’altro, ancora in attesa di ricevere risposta. Si schiarì la voce e si costrinse a parlare.  
-Sono Nagumo Tetor-  
Venne interrotto da un fiume di parole, più o meno all’istante - e sobbalzò quando l’alto tornò ritto all’improvviso, assieme a tutti i suoi capelli.  
-Nagumo-kun! Sicuramente è un piacere enorme averti come ospite nel luogo adibito alla sorveglianza e alla sicurezza che è il mio territorio, il territorio di Hibiki Wataru! Qui si fanno grandi cose, si decidono i destini di molte persone, si tocca il confine tra la vita e la morte con mano sensibile e!  
Pausa drammatica, Tetora era interdetto.  
-E si può ammirare il cielo sgombro di ogni traccia umana, così come era e come sempre dovrebbe essere. La metafora della vita libera scorre assieme alle nuvole bianche che ci guardano da lassù, assieme agli spiriti delle persone che da noi si sono separate.  
Lo guardò con occhi sognanti, e riprese di nuovo a parlare.  
Era da parecchio probabilmente che aspettava il momento di conversare con qualcuno: pareva avesse trattenuto tutte le parole per riversarle sul primo malcapitato, che in quel caso era il giovane Tetora.  
Ci vollero diversi minuti prima che si acquietasse un minimo, e che finalmente si riavvicinasse alla postazione di vedetta. Montò la propria mitraglia al sostegno e vi agganciò la fila di proiettili di metallo dorato, mentre seguitava a parlare sempre con il massimo dell’energia.  
Si interruppe soltanto quando suonò di nuovo la sirena dell’allarme, una due e tre volte. Gli occhi chiari di Wataru si mossero in direzione del tramonto, mentre sulla sua faccia si dipingeva un’espressione strana, alquanto indecifrabile.  
-Pare che l’orda sia ancora ben lungi dal terminare! Questa volta durerà diversi giorni!  
Tetora inghiottì saliva, angosciato. Il sentire parlare di quelle cose, in quel modo, lo agitava parecchio. Ma Wataru non si limitò a questo: lo invitò con un gesto della mano ad avvicinarsi, persino a sporgersi dal bordo del tetto.  
Sorrideva come se si trattasse della vista di un paesaggio qualsiasi.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli scuri impiegò alcuni minuti a muoversi nella sua direzione, restio a fare quanto dettogli. Era certamente conscio di correre un pericolo decisamente limitato, da quella posizione, tuttavia l’idea di vedere quei cosi, quei mostri, non lo entusiasmava per nulla.  
Così, Wataru lo chiamò quasi con dolcezza.  
-Dovrai abituarti alla visione, Nagumo-kun. Il nostro compito è osservarli e verificare che non entrino dentro.  
Si scambiarono un’occhiata veloce, dove Tetora lasciò tradire tutto il proprio disgusto per la situazione. Infine, riuscì ad avvicinarsi, a sporgersi un poco per vedere quanto la vista offriva.  
Quella che prima era una delle tante strade della città, in quel momento brulicava di cadaveri che camminavano. Strisciando su arti rotti o ventri aperti, senza coscienza e anima, i loro occhi bianchi fissavano punti imprecisati esprimendo il solo desiderio di cibarsi, sempre di più. Sempre di più. Macchiati di sangue sulle pelli bluastre e sui vestiti logori, marciavano come una fiumana inarrestabile, seguendo la logica del gregge di pecore che trova nel gruppo la direzione univoca da prendere. E quando sentivano la presenza di carne viva, che fosse animale o umana, ecco che scattavano in avanti, ogni direzione possibile per giungere alla meta.  
Strappavano con denti e unghie tutto, portandosi alla bocca lembi di pelle e di muscolo che grondavano ancora di liquido rosso e caldo, e spolpato fino all’osso la vittima, senza altro con cui nutrirsi tornavano a muoversi ciondolando, lenti lenti, dove li portava il vento.  
La visione di quei capi e di quelle spalle diede il voltastomaco a Tetora, che per un attimo si ritirò e sembrò sul punto di vomitare.  
Neanche quelle tre ore di sonno pesante erano riuscite a levargli dal corpo tutta la nausea e tutto il disagio che provava, rendendolo fermo nel proprio corpo.  
Wataru fu quasi sul punto di dubitare di lui.  
-Sai tenere un’arma in mano, vero?  
Lo chiese con una punta di crudeltà, per sincerarsi effettivamente se una persona del genere potesse essergli utile. Anche lui stava mettendo a repentaglio molte vite, e non poteva certo permettersi di affidare anche un solo proiettile a qualcuno che non era in grado di usarlo nel modo giusto. Si fidava di Rei, si fidava di Shu, si fidava del loro giudizio, e l’unica cosa di cui non si sarebbe mai più fidato fino in fondo era il resto del mondo.  
Ma Tetora lo guardò con un certo cipiglio sul viso, aggiustandosi in una posizione corretta che mostrava tutti i muscoli di cui il suo corpo era giustamente ricoperto.  
Non servì neanche rispondesse.  
Si avvicinò a lui e, mentre Wataru si apriva a un altro dei suoi sorrisi un po’ pazzi, imbracciò un’altra arma da fuoco, sedendoglisi accanto.  
   
Sentì uno di loro cadere al suolo e lamentarsi piano, con rantoli che avevano una nota di vetro rotto; gli si spezzò il fiato, e pensò che qualcuno dovesse essergli passato sopra incurante di tutto, ma non c’era la minima traccia di dolore in lui, quanto tutt’al più fatica a far uscire l’aria. Il contatto con cui quegli esseri avevano con l’esterno mancava totalmente anche solo della parvenza della sensibilità umana, esprimevano non altro che un bisogno primordiale e mai sazio di soddisfare la fare.  
Il resto non contava.  
Eppure, la loro forma suggeriva ai sensi dei vivi qualcosa di così grottesco e profondamente sbagliato da lasciare sbigottiti sulle prime anche i più razionali, coloro che capivano fin da subito che ciò che ormai era non poteva essere paragonato a ciò che era stato prima della morte - valicato il confine, sarebbe stato non solo sacrilego, anche demoniaco tornare indietro.  
Quanti ne aveva visti morire, sconvolti dall’essere attaccato dai propri cari. Quanti ne aveva uccisi, che conservavano ancora i tratti di persone conosciute.  
Kuro Kiryuu aveva vissuto fino a quel momento già due altre orde, eppure ancora non riusciva ad abituarsi a sentirli, a percepirlo. Il suo corpo fremeva, pur ritrovandosi dietro quel portone gigante, ben sigillato da miriade di chiavi, come se dovesse fare stragi di morti.  
Shu era rimasti in silenzio davanti a lui, in piedi all’altro lato della porta. Teneva in mano quella che sembrava un’accetta piuttosto massiccia, macchiata di sangue e di ruggire. In condizioni di pensiero normale, Kuro avrebbe trovato quantomeno insolita la vista, perché l’impressione del ragazzo dai capelli rosa era certo quella di una costituzione esile, non adatta a sollevare qualcosa del genere, men che mai adoperarla. Eppure, Shu reggeva il manico di quell’arma con una presa salda e sicura, quasi ormai fosse abituato.  
Alzò lo sguardo a lui e si rese conto del suo stato d’animo - un bagliore passò i suoi occhi, pur nel silenzio, che avrebbero potuto mille parole. Di tacito accordo, avevano deciso di non parlarsi, perché anche se protetti sapevano entrambi che loro rispondevano a ben pochi stimoli, tra cui quelli sonori. Ma costringersi a sentire non altro che i loro passi e i loro mugugni, movimenti pesanti di carni flaccide, assomigliava più che altro a una tortura.  
Si ritrovavano entrambi davanti alle porte fisiche dell’inferno.  
Shu sbuffò appena, tornando ad avere quel cipiglio piuttosto contrariato della vita che Kuro gli aveva visto fare dal primo momento in cui l’aveva visto. Dopodiché, il ragazzo più magro si strinse l’arma al petto, reggendola per gli avambracci, si allontanò di pochi passi e con le mani più o meno libere afferrò una lavagnetta appesa al muro, messa lì da chissà quanto tempo e scarabocchiata di mille parole e mille note, strani disegni che Kuro non riuscì a identificare. Ci pensò solo qualche istante, poi Shu passò una mano sulla superficie sporca e la pulì come meglio poteva, in modo tale da riuscire a scriverci di nuovo.  
Terminato, tornò al proprio posto, sporgendosi con il braccio verso Kuro e porgendogli quindi la lavagnetta scritta.  
Sorpreso, Kuro compì solo mezzo passo verso di lui, cercando di non allontanarsi più del necessario dalla postazione presa - ma così riuscì a prendere quella lavagnetta e a leggere quello che gli stava comunicando.  
“Sono uno stilista”.  
Sono, non ero, perché Shu si sentiva ancora integro nella propria identità, nonostante tutto quanto. E questo colpì la sensibilità di Kuro in diversi modi, primo tra tutti il fatto che l’altro cercasse in qualche modo di distrarlo dai propri sentimenti di sterminio.  
Probabilmente doveva essersi molto impressionato per la sua espressione truce. Non che Kuro riuscisse a scioglierla a quel punto, ma vi fu comunque in lui una punta molesta e calda, che calmò la mano destra dal continuare a tremare, e quindi gli permise di scrivere una piccola risposta sotto la sua scritta. Come se stessero parlando.  
“Io un maestro di karatè”.  
Shu lesse e alzò le sopracciglia, guardandolo poi come se volesse esaminare la sua costituzione. Fece una sorta di smorfia, che faceva intendere che sì, con un fisico del genere Kuro non poteva essere molto altro.  
“Il tuo fidanzato, invece?”.  
“Tetsu era un allievo del mio dojo. Non è il mio fidanzato.”  
Shu fece un’altra smorfia buffa, che Kuro non seppe interpretare.  
“Spero sia abbastanza forte di stomaco, perché Wataru è una persona difficile da gestire alle volte”.  
“Tetsu è fortissimo, anche più forte di me”.  
Poi scrisse un poco più in basso, davvero piccolo e tutto storto - si era ricordato di una cosa, il perché quel suo nome gli era stato così familiare, all’inizio.  
“Hai dato vestiti ai bambini poveri?”  
Shu, quando lesse la sua risposta, alzò lo sguardo al suo e per un attimo si fissarono, immobili nella polvere e nella penombra. Mancava davvero poco alla notte e la luce naturale che permetteva quello scambio poi sarebbe stata sostituita dai lampioni alti della strada, che tuttavia non sarebbero riusciti a consentir loro di continuare.  
Scrisse dopo aver cancellato tutto, di nuovo.  
“Noi cinque facciamo tutti parte di un’associazione di beneficenza. Rei è il nostro presidente. Abbiamo distribuito cibo e vestiti e altro, organizzato anche spettacoli di intrattenimento e concerti. Wataru è un primo attore”.  
“Ho già sentito tutti questi nomi”.  
“Mi sarei stupito del contrario”.  
Kuro riuscì a sorridere, seppur il sentimento era un misto di irritazione e felicità. Capiva come Shu potesse essere orgoglioso del proprio talento, anche se risultava decisamente ostico approcciarsi a lui, seppur solo in maniera scritta.  
La sua postura, il profilo del suo viso, le mani salde e lo sguardo fermo. Contornato da quella luce rossastra che stava sfumando, spire di polvere e sabbia sottile che volteggiavano in aria, colpiva la sua vista e il suo animo in modo profondo. Non sapeva neanche dire il perché.  
Si fissarono ancora per diverso tempo, almeno finché un altro di quei cosi, dietro la porta spessa, non cadde a terra, facendo ben più rumore del precedente. Urlò persino, sconquassandoli con mille tremori. Rimasero immobili finché non fu tutto passato, il fiato nei polmoni e le mani sulle armi, tesi i muscoli sempre pronti allo scatto.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi sentì la tensione del proprio corpo scemare solo un poco quando tornò quel silenzio ciondolante, fatto di strascichi e di rantoli bassi. Persino Shu sospirò, piano abbastanza da non farsi sentire.  
Quindi Kuro tornò alla lavagnetta, pronto a cancellare tutte le scritte per scriverne delle altre. Fu solo un caso che notò un particolare strano, e subito lo fece notare con una domanda secca.  
“Cinque?”  
Vide l’espressione di Shu cambiare di colpo, irrigidirsi ancora di più di prima. Anche la sua risposta fu altrettanto secca.  
“Quattro”.    
Kuro ipotizzò a quel punto - e anche dal fatto che Shu evitasse il contatto visivo - che si trattasse di una persona morta da poco, la cui memoria era ancora molto cara all’altro. Non volle insistere o infierire.  
“Mi piacciono molto i programmi di intrattenimento.”  
Era un tentativo molto goffo di cambiare argomento, quasi infantile in un certo senso, talmente tanto brusco da palesarsi forzato, ma sortì in ogni caso il suo effetto benefico.  
Shu si rilassò piano, molto piano. Sempre ben attento a quel che accadeva fuori dalla porta, gli rispondeva a tratti con calma a tratti a scatti, ma continuarono la loro stramba conversazione finché ne ebbero la possibilità.  
E anche quando il sole calò completamente, il silenzio tra di loro fu meno pesante, più leggero e sopportabile. Come se tra di loro si fosse instaurato un legame di fiducia, che andava al di là del mero patto di convivenza forzata dalla situazione.  
Shu non lo vide, ma Kuro nel buio sorrise persino, guardando nella sua direzione.  
   
Uno sparo lontano lo fece sobbalzare all’improvviso, svegliandolo completamente in meno di qualche istante. Non si era davvero accorto d’essersi appisolato durante il proprio turno di veglia, mentre nel frattempo era giunta l’alba oltre l’orizzonte.  
La sua fortuna era stata che, per quel tempo imprecisato in cui s’era assopito, niente era entrato dalla porta e li aveva attaccati. Il senso di colpa e la terribile all’erta gli irrigidirono il corpo, specialmente quando al primo sparo ne seguirono diversi altri, e poi urla lontane, sia umane sia loro. Sentì anche delle ruote sgommare, un’autovettura farsi strada per pochi metri e poi piombare a terra - loro che accorrevano tutti frettolosamente a un banchetto che si sarebbe consumato in poco tempo, giusto quei pochi istanti per consumare tutto ciò che era consumabile.  
Stavano mangiando qualcuno.  
Kuro sentì un malessere acido salirgli dalla bocca dello stomaco fino al palato. trattenne a stento un conato di vomito giusto per evitare di fare ancora più rumore. E scattò immediatamente in piedi quando sentì provenire da dietro di sè dei passi felpati, silenziosi.  
Troppo teso, non riuscì a pensare che non potesse che essere uno dei loro, vivo e in salute, senza il minimo intento omicida. Natsume non fu poi così sorpreso di vederlo scattare, ancora meno di vedersi rivolgere quello sguardo tanto minaccioso: l’espressione di sberleffo che dipinse sul proprio viso non era per nulla preoccupata, d’altronde, anche se era arrivato decisamente molto vicino a farsi fracassare il cervello dal calcio del suo mitra.  
Kuro spalancò gli occhi, guardandolo. Lo insultò non troppo velatamente con lo sguardo per diversi secondi e irrigidì di nuovo tutta la propria figura. Neanche il ramen istantaneo che il ragazzo gli porse lo ammorbidì, sebbene glielo strappò dalle mani in modo piuttosto rude.  
Il ragazzo lo lasciò stare, senza aggiungere anche mezzo soffio; invece, si diresse verso Shu con una dolcezza che Kuro aveva già visto usargli, nei suoi confronti, e dopo averlo svegliato con dei dolci tocchi sul braccio, gli consegnò la sua colazione. Ancora seduto a terra, lo guardò dal basso verso l’alto con espressione docile e gli occhi gonfi, e prima che capisse di essere visto, imbronciò le labbra in modo piuttosto buffo.  
Poi si ricordò di Kuro, e la sua espressione tornò quella corrucciata e altera di sempre.  
Lo salutò con un sorriso e si allontanò come era venuto, braccia agganciate dietro la schiena e passo un poco cadenzato, come se stesse ballando. Kuro e Shu lo seguirono a malapena, cercando di rifugiarsi nel rumore dei propri morsi e nel sapore di quel brodo allungato troppo.  
Abbastanza lontano dall’ingresso, Natsume azionò la manopola dell’ascensore, che con il solito stridio chiuse le proprie ante e quindi scese verso il basso, dove quel che rimaneva di quel vecchio centro commerciale scavava nel terreno. Una struttura unica nel proprio genere, abbastanza rara da trovare pure nelle epoche più moderne e all’avanguardia: prima che il mondo precipitasse, quello era un posto molto frequentato, un po’ il centro di quel quartiere elegante proprio al confine col centro cittadino. Natsume ricordava i piccoli giardinetti, e quel fiumiciattolo che seguiva la strada principale per pezzi sotterranei e per pezzi aperti, piccoli ponticcioli su cui i turisti e i passanti sconosciuti si fermavano a fare volentieri foto.  
La sua precedente casa si trovava a meno di due isolati da lì, ma ormai era vuota, solo un covo di ratti e ragni.  
Scese di un piano e di nuovo le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono davanti a lui, permettendogli di passare. Si gustò il silenzio imperante, abituato ormai a conviverci - i suoi incubi erano animati da suoni terribili, e l’assenza di quelli era certo una piacevole nenia per ognuno di loro, specialmente per quelli che ancora ricordavano fin troppo nei dettagli i particolari del viso dei mostri.  
Natsume pensava che Shu fosse un temerario, o fosse un pazzo. Il più pazzo tra di loro.  
Trattenne nelle labbra una smorfia a questo pensiero irriverente quando il suo passo finalmente lo portò davanti a Rei, ancora tutto rannicchiato sulla propria poltrona. L’altro lo salutò con un sorriso e uno sguardo apprensivo.  
-Come stai? Passata la febbre?  
Rei alzò lento la mano alla propria fronte, quasi dovesse sincerarsi di stare meglio proprio in quel momento, giusto per rispondere al ragazzo che si trovava davanti a lui. Si ricordò dopo, in ritardo, che indossava un guanto, e quando se ne rese conto scoppiò in una risata sottile.  
-Meglio di ieri sicuramente, Sakasaki-kun. Grazie.  
Natsume sostenne il suo sguardo, finché non fu obbligato a sospirare e ad abbassare gli occhi per primo. Nonostante la sua preoccupazione, Rei sarebbe rimasto vivo ancora per diverso tempo - e questo voleva significare che non e.  
Si avvicinò a lui e si sedette sul bracciolo della poltrona, dove il giovane uomo dai capelli neri gli lasciò spazio per poi circondargli la vita con il proprio braccio.  
-Speriamo che l’orda termini presto.  
Corrucciò la fronte, esprimendo ben poca dolcezza.  
-Così che quei due se ne vadano.  
Rei si sentì in dovere di difendere la propria decisione di prendere altri ospiti sotto il loro tetto esclusivo, pur senza aver interpellato l’opinione dei suoi compagni.  
-Possono esserci molto utili, Sakasaki-kun. Hibiki-kun e Itsuki-kun avevano bisogno di aiuto.  
-Utili forse sì, ma certo non vitali. E di certo non a lungo termine.  
Si voltò a guardarlo direttamente in volto, e il giovane uomo con i capelli neri comprese al volo l’allusione delle sue parole - il significato che una lunga permanenza avrebbe potuto significare su determinati equilibri createsi.  
Gli sorrise, rassicurante.  
-Comprendo il tuo punto di vista, ma non credo sia necessario preoccuparci fin da adesso.  
Natsume quasi ribatté ma lui lo bloccò con un gesto inaspettato: scivolata la mano sotto i vestiti, gli accarezzò la pelle del fianco, con il solo dito indice. Su e giù.  
Gli piaceva conversare, e non era nelle sue intenzioni in realtà censurare il giovane compagno. Non riusciva a esserne indifferente, questa era la sola verità, e non avrebbe mai permesso a qualcosa di allontanarlo dall’usufrutto di quel calore tutto tremante, neppure a questioni abbastanza importanti. Non aveva fretta.  
-Fintanto che resteranno a nostra disposizione, traremo profitto dalla loro presenza. Dopodiché, si deciderà il da farsi.  
Sollevò un altro pezzo di maglia, aprendo quindi il palmo sulla parte più bassa della sua schiena. Natsume scivolò in avanti, sedendosi sulle sue cosce.  
-Per ora possiamo solo dire che diverse armi in più, e due paia di braccia in più, possono farci comodo per sopravvivere all’orda.  
-Preferivo quando eravamo soli. Noi cinque.  
Gli sorrise, ammaliante.  
-Ti vorrei solo far notare, Sakasaki-kun, che io e te in questo momento saremmo soli.  
Un principio di sorriso curvò le labbra del ragazzo più giovane, che però fu colto anche da un sentimento di senso di colpa, e per questo abbassò gli occhi, li rivolse altrove.  
-Ci sarebbero diverse cose da fare, in realtà. Tra cui andare a controllare se lui sta bene.  
Rei gli prese il mento e lo obbligò a guardarlo di nuovo.  
-C’è tempo. Ora non possiamo fare altro che attendere con pazienza. E impiegare bene il nostro tempo.  
Lo baciò prima che potesse ribattere, trattenendo appena il labbro superiore quando si allontanò dal suo viso. Sembrava incantato da lui, e Natsume credette davvero a questo, perché serviva al suo animo.  
Rei continuava a sorridere.  
-Sei dolce come la prima volta.  
Per mascherare l’imbarazzo, dovette per forza fare una smorfia.  
-Dovrebbe essere un complimento?  
-Non lo è?  
Non rispose, anche per colpa della mano di lui che si era posata, più o meno delicatamente, tra le sue cosce ormai tremanti, e lo aveva aperto a delle carezze sempre meno innocenti.  
Rei lo baciò ancora sul viso, zigomi guancia e poi la linea del mento, il collo sensibile. Si era fermato lì a depositare baci appena più insistenti, rossi, abbassando con le dita il collo alto della sua maglia nera, così da lasciare impronte che soltanto lui, nei momenti intimi privati, avrebbe potuto guardare.  
Natsume si aggrappò alle sue spalle e allargò le gambe, permettendogli di muoversi come voleva. Chiese ancora un bacio, e poi un altro - sulle labbra, per coprire rumori imbarazzanti di ansimi ben vivi. Sofferenza e piacere, tensione e mollezza allo stesso tempo.  
L’uomo dai capelli neri si prese tutto il suo tempo, però, per torturarlo a dovere in quel modo.  
   
Tetora trovava incredibile quanto quel tizio parlasse, praticamente senza soluzione di continuità. Ogni tanto alzava la voce nel tentativo di indirizzare la sua attenzione su un concetto specifico, una parola in particolare, ogni tanto invece gesticolava persino, muovendo la testa da un lato all’altro, aprendo le braccia come se fossero ali.  
Anche se infastidito, il ragazzo non riusciva davvero a ingorarlo del tutto, perché Wataru usava un linguaggio che lo catalizzava, lo attraeva irrimediabilmente.  
Eppure, puntava con insistenza gli occhi oltre il bordo del tetto, senza lasciarsi sfuggire proprio nulla - la capacità di fare entrambe le cose contemporaneamente era un altro dettaglio che lasciava a dir poco interdetto Tetora, come se si trattasse di un giocoliere la cui attenzione è sempre dove gli altri meno se lo aspettano e i cui gesti sono assolutamente imprevedibili.  
Sperò in cuor suo che Kuro fosse andato in contro a un destino migliore.  
-Tetora-kun!  
Sobbalzò, preso alla sprovvista nei propri pensieri. Non era ancora riuscito a dirgli che magari era davvero troppo presto per cominciare a essere abbastanza intimi da usare tra di loro il nome proprio, ma ancora non aveva osato. Lo guardò con occhi grandi, temendo un poco quello che stava per proseguire.  
Il sorriso di Wataru era larghissimo, in grado di contenere tutta la dolcezza e tutta la follia di quel mondo.  
-Resterete con noi dopo che l’orda sarà passata? O il vostro cammino vi porterà altrove, verso nuovi lidi e nuove avventure, perché due indomiti viaggiatori sono sempre portati a vivere-  
Lo interruppe prima che continuasse a parlare per i successivi cinque minuti, facendogli dimenticare persino quale fosse la domanda di origine.  
-Ce ne andremo!  
Invero, aveva detto la prima cosa che gli era venuta in mente, d’istinto, e si rese conto di non essere stato totalmente onesto quando Wataru lo guardò con tanto d’occhi. Si sentì arrossire e quindi abbassò lo sguardo.  
-O forse resteremo, non lo so. Dipende da cosa vuole il boss!  
-E cosa vorresti tu, invece?  
-A me va bene tutto quello che vuole il boss!  
Il silenzio che ne seguì fece intuire a Tetora che Wataru non riteneva le sue parole veritiere, o anche solo conservasse il minimo dubbio che Kuro Kiryuu potesse essere in qualche modo imperfetto. Tetora poteva sopportare tutto, ma non l’idea che qualcuno pensasse male dell’uomo dai capelli rossi.  
Gli rispose con un certo impeto, quindi.  
-Lui è coraggioso e intelligente, può prendere soltanto idee giuste!  
Ma capì anche che non era proprio quello che Wataru intendeva e su cui il suo pensiero si era fermato. Il sorriso del suo volto si era fatto appena un poco più amaro, e il caso volle che proprio in quel momento passasse una brezza di vento capace di far dondolare tutta la sua vaporosa frangia chiara, nascondendo buona parte delle intenzioni del suo sguardo.  
-Forse idee giuste per lui, ma Tetora-kun, ognuno di noi è un essere umano a sé, che può morire soltanto da solo, e può vivere soltanto da solo.  
Persino Wataru guardò in basso, rievocando un passato e situazioni che non c’erano ormai più - chissà cosa, e chissà chi, e chissà dove.  
-Non dovresti permettere a qualcuno di decidere su che via condurre i tuoi passi, o ti ritroverai con scarpe bucate e piedi non più in grado di procedere.  
Certo l’uomo era animato da buone intenzioni, e il bagaglio di esperienza che stava appena condividendo era pesante sul suo cuore; che fosse una recita o meno, poco importava, perché tutto ciò che aveva detto poteva essere vero, così com’è vero che per ogni individuo la realtà è diversa.  
Una metafora splendida, un parlato dotto e particolare.  
Ma Tetora conservava un’assoluta fiducia nel proprio compagno, e si sentì quasi offeso a un certo punto dalle intenzioni di lui e dai suoi sottintesi. In maniera infantile, probabilmente, che ancora non conserva l’esperienza della delusione.  
-Tu non sai com’è fatto il boss! Non sai quanto è coraggioso e forte!  
Wataru si accorse del suo livore e quindi si fermò a quel punto, cercando di sorridere nel tentativo di affievolire i suoi sentimenti ostili.  
-No, probabilmente no. Mi scuso se ho azzardato parole di troppo, è una pessima abitudine delle mie. Riempire i vuoti, rendere tutto un grande spettacolo.  
Si sistemò sopra la propria piccola sedia di plastica, mise di nuovo mano alla mitragliatrice - spostò persino un poco l’ombrello rosa che copriva le loro teste, in modo che, data la nuova angolazione del sole, non cuocesse i loro capelli. Sorrideva ancora, persino mentre tornava a guardare l’orda di quei mostri.  
-L’importante alla fine è non avere rimpianti, giusto Tetora-kun?  
Il ragazzo pensò fosse giusto, eppure non gli rispose: ancora troppo indispettito.  
Preferì alzarsi un poco e andare verso il borsone con le armi che avevano portato lui e Kuro, per cercare munizioni inesistenti, qualcosa da fare per scaricare il nervoso che aveva accumulato in corpo. Quando sollevò il borsone, una piccola granata ne uscì e cominciò a rotolare sulla parte liscia del tetto.  
Come se non avesse altri pensieri e solo istinto, Tetora lasciò andare il borsone e la rincorse, finché non si accorse di aver raggiunto il bordo verso Ovest del tetto.  
Fu un caso, o una serie di casi. Presa la granata in mano, fece un gesto veloce di felicità, esultò come se avesse appena salvato una persona; nel fare questo e quindi nel portare il proprio busto in posizione eretta velocemente, il suo bacino ruotò di quell’appena e le sue gambe irrigidite si spostarono quel giusto perché lui, da una iniziale perdita di equilibrio, poi scivolò sulle lastre lucide.  
Cadde di schiena nel vuoto, e sopra di lui il cielo da azzurro fu oscurato dall’ombra.  
Atterrò su qualcosa che attutì il colpo, forse una pila di vestiti e plastica che non fece particolare rumore e quindi non catturò l’attenzione di molti. Il vicolo dove si trovava era protetto da una parte da un muro altro e dall’altra da una grata di metallo, poco prima di un cassonetto grande dietro cui ripararsi subito.  
Da lì, però, poteva benissimo sentire la puzza di morte.  
   
Kuro lo vide estrarre da una tasca dei pantaloni una specie di walkie talkie piccolo e tutto nero, che vibrava come un matto tra le sue dita lunghe. Shu impiegò alcuni secondi di sorpresa a decidere il da farsi, perché non si aspettava certo di dover far fronte a un’emergenza.  
Fece qualche passo indietro, in modo da non farsi sentire troppo dai mostri al di fuori, e quindi azionò la ricezione del congegno.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi finalmente capì come funzionassero le comunicazioni normalmente, in quel posto - ma non fu per nulla rassicurato dall’espressione che lui fece, né dalle parole che sentì.  
Ci fu prima un suono di strascico, metallo che riprendeva a funzionare, e quindi il messaggio.  
“Il ragazzo è caduto dal tetto sul fianco dell’edificio”.  
Seppero entrambi subito di chi si trattasse, perché se fosse stato Natsume lo avrebbe chiamato con il proprio nome - Tetora, quindi, era il soggetto della frase.  
Kuro scattò in piedi e si avvicinò a Shu, guardando ciò che teneva in mano con odio e apprensione. Qualcuno li sentì dall’esterno, ma non era molto importante. Shu si affrettò a rispondere a Rei, con un tono di voce appena udibile.  
-Cosa dobbiamo fare?  
Sentì crescere l’aura omicida dell’uomo dai capelli rossi, e per istinto si strinse il manico della propria arma al petto. Non temeva un attacco improvviso, piuttosto un colpo di testa che avrebbe dovuto fermare in qualche modo. Rei rispose in fretta.  
“Wataru sta cercando di farlo arrampicare sul tetto”.  
L’uomo dai capelli rosa alzò lo sguardo e incrociò quello dell’altro, pensando velocemente. Trattenne per sé il timore che sarebbe stato tutto inutile, perché non c’era niente di tanto alto in quel vicolo da poter effettuare il salvataggio in quel modo. E presto i mostri si sarebbero accorti della sua presenza, se già non lo avevano fatto.  
In pochi minuti, sarebbe stato irrimediabilmente spacciato - e questo lo comprese benissimo anche Kuro, guardandolo negli occhi.  
L’uomo dai capelli rossi scattò verso la porta, fucile in mano, pronto a spaccare tutto e andare dal proprio compagno. Era irrazionale, non avrebbe mai potuto aprire quella porta con calci e pugni, si ricordò in un secondo momento che le chiavi erano appese al collo di Shu. Si voltò quindi di nuovo verso di lui come un animale, pronto a strappargli di dosso tutto il necessario.  
Ma l’altro uomo, sicuro e deciso, lo fermò un istante con un gesto della mano, rispondendo al capo dell’edificio.  
-Possiamo aprirgli una via per la porta.  
Kuro rimase immobile ad aspettare la risposta, a quel punto, e così anche Shu. Ci vollero diversi secondi prima che arrivasse.  
“Dovremmo sprecare diverse delle nostre munizioni”.  
Kuro era al proprio limite, Shu però riuscì a rispondere prima che esplodesse e urlasse, catturando anche l’attenzione di chi non avrebbe mai dovuto accorgersi di loro.  
-Non sarebbe necessario. Userei la mia ascia, Wataru dovrebbe riuscire a usare il minor numero di proiettili possibile. Ha una buona mira.  
“E con la porta?”  
-Io e Kiryuu ci possiamo coordinare. Il ragazzo ha delle armi con sé? Wataru potrebbe dargli qualcosa.  
“Ha in mano una piccola granata”  
Pausa, un tono decisamente più apprensivo e preoccupato.  
“Andresti in mezzo a loro per quel ragazzo?”  
Kuro lo guardò, cercando nel suo sguardo la minima traccia di pazzia o di dubbio, perché sarebbe stato pronto in ogni caso a prendere il suo posto. Ma Shu non sembrava tergiversare, animato da uno spirito indomabile.  
-Abbi fiducia in me, Rei.  
Ed era chiaro che Rei nei avesse, come era chiaro che temesse per la vita del suo amico. Tutte i suoi dubbi e le sue paure vennero inghiottiti dal silenzio, prima della risposta finale.  
“Vi manderò un segnale quando dovrai uscire. Se vedo però che il ragazzo non può essere salvato, che qualsiasi cosa va storto, ti proibisco di uscire da quella porta, Shu-kun”.  
   
Sembrò davvero che l’inferno arrivasse sulla terra.  
Ci fu uno scoppio atroce, una stasi improvvisa e poi l’accorrere concitato di tutti loro. Shu finì di aprire i vari lucchetti che tenevano sigillata la porta e consegnò l’ultima delle chiavi a Kuro, rimasto dietro una delle ante per tenerla chiusa con la spalla: una mano sul bordo, per aprirla al momento giusto il più velocemente possibile, e l’altra mano sull’ultimo lucchetto.  
Shu fece due passi indietro, respirando profondamente. Il manico della sua arma era stretto da dita serrate, bianche per lo sforzo. Sul volto, un’espressione terribile.  
Wataru cominciò a sparare subito, proiettili a raffica che facevano molto meno rumore. Ed ecco che anche Tetora si era mosso, correndo senza essere goffo, veloce quanto più poteva.  
Il segnale di Rei fu mandato, la porta aperta. Shu dovette abbattarne due nell’immediato, colpi assestati al collo e alla testa - non pareva difficile per nulla. L’eleganza e la precisione dei suoi movimenti gli risparmiavano uno spreco di energia altrimenti fatale, e la sua percezione dello spazio era tale che il movimento continuo risultasse decisamente più efficace che un barbaro attacco senza la minima strategia.  
Uno gli fu davvero vicino e quasi lo toccò. Si ritrasse disgustato e prima il braccio, poi metà del viso: parti di corpo che saltarono, volando in ogni dove.  
Dall’alto, Wataru riuscì a far arrivare Tetora vicino, abbattendo con precisione quelli che ancora erano rimasti nella zona. Il ragazzo riuscì a entrare nella porta lasciata aperta dietro di lui, così che anche a Shu fu permesso di retrocedere.  
Una donna anziana con il ventre squarciato urlò in modo terribile e si avventò su di lui, che per istinto si scansò. Non fu abbastanza veloce però a colpirla sulla schiena, e quella entrò dentro l’edificio assieme a lui.  
Kuro fu abbastanza svelto da chiudere subito la porta, perché non enstrasse più nessuno, e chiudere almeno il primo dei lucchetti. Qualcuno dei mostri cominciò a spingere contro la porta.  
Il mostro dentro l’edificio non aveva lo sguardo, urlava in preda al terrore e alla fame, correndo verso Tetora. Shu la raggiunse in pochi passi e la colpì al fianco, senza abbatterla al primo colpo - preso dalla fretta, aveva avuto solo il tempo di rallentarla. Quella si voltò verso di lui e sembrò guardarlo, rivolse tutta la propria furia verso di lui.  
Lo toccò in viso e quasi gli prese la testa, bocca spalancata per mangiarlo.  
Shu fu rapidissimo. Si abbassò con tutto il corpo e sollevò l’ascia, tagliandole via il viso. Una cascata di sangue putrido lo colpì, macchiandogli i capelli e i bei vestiti. Senza più la bocca, il mostro non riuscì neanche a rantolare quando, finendolo, Shu lo decapitò definitivamente.  
Si voltò subito verso Kuro, ancora lo sguardo assassino in corpo e quell’aspetto da angelo della morte - l’uomo dai capelli rossi tremò di fronte a quella visione.  
-Chiudiamo la porta, subito!  
   
   
Gli era stato chiesto di non disturbarlo per un breve periodo di tempo, perché dopo quello che era successo gli serviva un poco di quiete in solitudine per rimettere a posto sentimenti e pensieri.  
Era rimasto davanti alla porta per diverse ore in completa solitudine, successivamente era stato raggiunto da Rei per un cambio improvviso.  
Gli aveva detto di riposarsi un attimo, magari di mangiare qualcosa e di stare in compagnia di Tetora, che ne aveva bisogno. Ma avendo trovato Tetora addormentato sopra il proprio letto, così beatamente che non sembrava appena scampato da una fuga mirabolante, aveva sentito dentro di sé un bisogno che non aveva mai avuto nome fino a quel momento, e che a stento riusciva a riconoscere.  
Vagando un poco per il primo piano di quel centro commerciale, passò davanti a vecchi negozi vuoti e spenti, serrande abbassate davanti a contenitori di normalità ormai vuoti. Trovò triste l’insegna sfarzosa di una pasticceria – pensò che certo avrebbe portato la propria sorellina, nel caso in tempi passati gli fosse capitata l’occasione di dover riempire un pomeriggio di qualcosa. Lei avrebbe adorato l’ambiente e i colori, ne era certo.  
Dovette fermarsi in un punto e fissare il vuoto, pensando a come sua sorella fosse lontana. Sia nello spazio, sia nella vita; quell’attimo in cui aveva impiegato per ricordarlo fu davvero pesante per il suo precario equilibrio, e quindi si prese qualche secondo di riassestamento.  
Fu un questo periodo di tempo che lo sentì, e poi lo vide. Non avrebbe voluto disturbarlo, ma lui ormai si era accorto della sua presenza e sarebbe stato ancora peggio se si fosse allontanato così all’improvviso, mentre ancora lo stava fissando.  
Era solo, entro un negozio di giocattoli per bambini. Sedeva sopra uno sgabello posto davanti al bancone, che evidentemente non apparteneva in origine a quel posto, per forma, dimensione e colore. Qualcosa gli suggerì che quel vecchio negozio fosse un po’ il territorio personale di Shu, e che lui entrandovi fosse entrato anche in una zona intima abbastanza privata.  
Lo vide mentre si abbottonava una camicia nuova, bianca, al petto, pulito da una doccia veloce e freddissima. Non fu salutato con un sorriso, né con un qualsiasi altro cenno di mano o capo: si piantò davanti a lui, immobile e silenzioso.  
Per Shu, la sua figura trasmetteva ancora una potenza e una sicurezza che non aveva mai visto prima in altre persone.  
-Tetsu sta bene, ora.  
L’uomo dai capelli rosa annuì, con un gesto lento.  
-Bene.  
Finì la fila di bottoni senza che Kuro aggiungesse altro, mentre lo guardava muovere le dita sottili tra un’asola e l’altra, con tutta una grazia sua quasi che sembrava impossibile potesse essere capace di tanta brutalità. Fu incantato dal movimento dei suoi polpastrelli.  
Alzarono lo sguardo assieme, incrociandosi di nuovo.  
-Sei stato… coraggioso.  
Fu difficile dire quella parola soltanto perché, in realtà, l’uomo dai capelli rossi stava cercando di formulare un pensiero ben più complesso. Quello era l’unico aggettivo che potesse avvicinarsi a ciò che stava cercando di comunicare.  
Ma l’altro sminuì abbastanza in fretta.  
-Non ho fatto nulla di particolarmente speciale, in realtà.  
-Non tutti lo avrebbero fatto.  
Non tutti lo avrebbero fatto per una persona senza un valore affettivo notevole, come era Tetora per Shu. Evidentemente a Kuro sfuggiva la scala di valori dell’altro, ma non poteva non sottolineare questa evidenza.  
Shu sollevò le sopracciglia, ribattendo alla sua obiezione prontamente.  
-Molti però sì. Sono ancora convinto che l’umanità possa dare molto.  
Tentennò e abbassò lo sguardo, più o meno all’improvviso.  
-O almeno, così lui diceva.  
Si morse le labbra appena, sospirò – Kuro intravide lo spettro di un’ombra all’angolo dei suoi occhi, e poté indovinare la natura dei suoi pensieri, come se già non fosse abbastanza palese. Di vecchi dolori ormai erano pieni tutti, e questo significava soltanto che ognuno di loro era stato messo alla prova in un modo o nell’altro, e in un modo o nell’altro ne era uscito. Vincitore o perdente.  
Shu gli rese nota la natura dei suoi pensieri. Scacciò un ciuffo di capelli dallo sguardo con un gesto un poco scocciato del viso, e lo guardò con cipiglio deciso.  
-Quando fai qualcosa di terribile, di davvero terribile, poi tutto sembra diventare più semplice.  
Kuro si fece avanti verso di lui, e l’altro non mostrò alcun sentimento di disagio.  
-La situazione che stiamo vivendo è terribile, non noi.  
Shu assottigliò lo sguardo a quelle parole e trattenne ancora parte del proprio dolore.  
-Hai ragione. La sopravvivenza è una questione di sentimento, di istinto e allo stesso tempo di razionalità. Non potevo lasciare morire quel ragazzo, come non potrei lasciare morire te.  
Kuro non riuscì a ribattere subito e lasciò che quelle parole si depositassero nella propria anima, affondando le radici del proprio significato in profondità.  
Fece un altro passo e ormai gli era vicinissimo, tanto che faticavano entrambi a mantenere il contatto visivo. Non dovette neanche alzare troppo la voce per parlargli – anzi, si ritrovò quasi a sussurrare, con quella sua voce grave e con sempre l’impressione della rabbia, nel tentativo di non disturbare troppo il silenzio.  
-Itsuki, io e Tetsu vi siamo grati dell’ospitalità che ci state dando. Ma non è per sentimenti del genere che io voglio parlarti.  
Shu vide nei suoi occhi tutta la verità, un’emozione vera.  
Kuro esprimeva nell’interezza del proprio essere qualcosa che andava ben al di là delle parole. E anche le parole, le sue parole, dette in quella situazione, furono pressocché una rivelazione, per il giovane uomo dai capelli rossi.  
-Ti ho visto in mezzo a loro, a quei mostri. Non sembravi una persona disposta a morire, o che avrebbe permesso a qualcuno di farlo. Non so quali siano le cose terribili che hai dovuto fare ma-  
Fece una pausa e riprese subito, senza aspettare troppo.  
-Ma tu sei qui, sei presente. Io lo vedo. Basta guardarti negli occhi per capire quanta forza possiedi. E quanto ritieni preziosa ogni vita che difendi.  
Shu impiegò alcuni secondi a processare quanto Kuro gli aveva detto, forse rallentato dalle emozioni forti che aveva provato nell’uccidere ancora quelli come Mika – loro, i mostri: ogni mostro aveva gli occhi di Mika, ormai. E guardare gli occhi di Kuro, riconoscerli come tali, recepire quello che gli stavano comunicando, ancora e ancora, senza distrazioni che lo portassero a essere di nuovo Mademoiselle, portò a una sola reazione.  
Cominciò a tremare, praticamente nel suo abbraccio.  
-Ho ucciso-  
-Sì. Hai ucciso.  
-Li ho visti-  
-Sì, li hai visti. Anche io, uno dopo l’altro.  
Non osò ancora toccarlo davvero, anche se la sua presenza era forte e bastava per creare una sensazione di sicurezza a cui aggrapparsi con l’animo. Parole calde fluirono tra di loro, che erano capaci di sciogliere tutto il ghiaccio rimanente e far fluire, appena un poco più lontano, appena un poco più lontano davvero, i detriti marci del passato.  
-Siamo ancora qui, anche per loro.  
-Tu riesci a sostenere il peso di tutti quelli che non ci sono più?  
-È mio dovere, da quando ho deciso di sopravvivere.  
Shu recuperò uno scudo che subito si erse, valutando la situazione di pericolo. Istinto, appunto, che non venne fermato in tempo.  
-Certo, è giusto quello che dici. Tutto di te esprime forza e possenza, sei una macchina per distruggere.  
Il giovane uomo dai capelli rosa alzò una mano al viso, capendo solo in un secondo momento l’implicita valenza di quello che aveva detto – pentendosene, perché ormai aveva la sensibilità adeguata per capire quando poteva fare del male agli altri senza volerlo e quando era il caso che lo facesse.  
Kuro era innocente.  
-Non volevo intendere-  
-Hai ragione. Ormai lo sono.  
Quelle parole veloci lo colpirono.  
Incrociò nuovamente lo sguardo col suo e vi lesse una moltitudine di sentimenti. Prima tra tutti, quello stesso dolore che lui conosceva bene, un senso di responsabilità macchiato da una colpa inghiottita e soffocata per lasciarla sconfitta sempre: altri sarebbero stati i periodi in cui ognuno di loro avrebbe potuto fare i conti con i propri mostri personali, perché altri erano i nemici al momento.  
Nel silenzio, dovevano riprendere i cocci e costruire di nuovo una forma abbastanza forte per camminare in avanti, sempre e comunque.  
Shu alzò le mani al suo viso e lo toccò piano. Kuro accettò il suo tocco, anche se estraneo, anche se così diverso da tutto. E la voce di lui era un incanto.  
-Quanta sofferenza comunicano i tuoi occhi, Kiryuu. Tu non hai mai smesso di essere umano.  
Socchiuse gli occhi, strofinò la propria guancia contro il palmo della mano di lui, trovandovi candore e tenerezza. Si rese conto di aver anelato quel tipo di contatto così a lungo, così disperatamente.  
Era ruvido di piccoli calli, delicato come gli era necessario.  
Aprì gli occhi solo quando Shu parlò ancora.  
-Un tempo passato ero solito trattenere ogni pensiero riguardo i miei sentimenti, ogni singola manifestazione del mio intimo. Ho imparato troppo tardi quanto rischio di perdere e quale sia la posta in gioco. Non voglio commettere lo stesso errore una seconda volta.  
Fece scendere una delle proprie mani al petto di lui e lo spinse un poco indietro. Kuro non pensò neanche un secondo che lo volesse allontanare da sé, e quindi decise di fare un passo all’indietro per permettergli di muoversi.  
Shu si tolse la camicia e la canottiera, girandosi di schiena. Gli mostrò una grossa e bruttissima cicatrice che lo deturpava nella parte appena sottostante le spalle – Kuro spalancò gli occhi a quella visione, e per diversi secondi non riuscì a dire nulla.  
-Una w?  
-Una m rovesciata. Come ti ho detto, Kiryuu, la sopravvivenza in questo nuovo mondo è una questione certamente di logica, ma anche di istinto.  
Lo toccò piano e tremarono in due.  
-Una cicatrice è una vittoria.  
-Anche una sconfitta.  
-Il fatto che la porti ancora, non ne fa una sconfitta.  
Shu si voltò a guardarlo ancora in viso, e forse Kuro capì come mai la sua espressione era un poco risentita.  
-L’ho mostrata a te.  
L’aveva mostrata a lui, perché era sicuro che potesse capire. E a quelle parole, Kuro capì.  
La fiducia che gli stava mostrando, tutta la sua sofferenza passata, tutto il desiderio di vita che era racchiuso sotto la sua pelle. Tutto, comprese tutto.  
Fu così profonda la connessione che scattò tra di loro che il bacio che unì le loro bocche, a quel punto, fu solo che una conseguenza naturale. Tennero gli occhi aperti anche mentre i loro visi si incontravano più in profondità, i corpi si richiamavano l’un l’altro.  
Shu lo abbracciò al collo, ma Kuro ancora tergiversava, con le mani che non sapevano cosa prendere. Non piacque molto all’altro, che separandosi gli mostrò il proprio disappunto.  
-Non sono una cosa fragile, Kiryuu, e non ho paura di te.  
-Se ne avessi io di te.  
-Suonerebbe alquanto ridicolo!  
-Davvero lo credi?  
Non lo credeva, aveva solo detto ancora qualcosa di troppo.  
Sentì le sue mani immergersi nei propri capelli – provò ad abbracciargli la vita, e Shu si appiccicò al suo petto con il proprio petto nudo.  
Sentì il battito del suo cuore.  
-Ti sento vibrare. È una sensazione magnifica.  
Altri baci.  
Kuro iniziò a spingerlo verso il bancone del negozio, a piccoli passi incerti. Sembrava danzassero assieme, mentre si assaggiavano lenti e senza fretta. Com’era fatto il corpo, com’era fatto lo spirito, quali angoli morbidi e quali angoli spigolosi. Pelle che si tendeva e muscoli morbidi.  
Gli occhi di Shu erano due pozzi.  
-Ti ho osservato davanti a quella porta così a lungo. Fatto di carne e di ossa, non mostri cedimenti di fronte alla morte. Quelle tue mani e quelle tue dita…  
Kuro gli prese i polsi e portò le sue mani contro la propria bocca, baciandola in venerazione. Shu trattenne il fiato quando parlò ancora, quasi stesse ascoltando una sorta di formula magica.  
-Sei qualcosa che pensavo che il mondo avesse ormai perso. Ma sei stupendo, in ogni tua cosa.  
Accennò il suo nome, su labbra rosse.  
-Kiryuu-  
Venne baciato ancora ma si ritrasse all’improvviso, come se fosse troppo per lui.  
Tutto assieme era difficile da gestire, anche se era ben cosciente di desiderarlo ardentemente.  
Per sua fortuna, Kuro era lì per lui, e lo avrebbe stretto finché non sarebbe stato pronto.  
-Non ti voglio fare del male.  
Osò una domanda di troppo, che però riuscì a smorzare un poco il proprio disagio.  
-Sicuro?    
Kuro sorrise appena, comprendendo. Sorrise appena anche Shu, concedendosi a quel gioco sottile, piccolo piccolo.  
Si baciarono di nuovo e si strinsero forte – Kuro lo sollevò come se fosse una piuma e lo depositò sopra il bancone, così che le gambe di lui gli circondassero la vita e lo rendessero libero di avvicinarsi ancora di più.  
Fino in fondo, nel punto più intimo.  
   
   
Si era svegliato ritrovandosi da solo, in un posto che aveva faticato a riconoscere nei primissimi secondi. E per quanto la sensazione di completo smarrimento era passata in fretta, quel che aveva appesantito il cuore rimase tutto lì, attorcigliato al suo fiato.  
Si era alzato in fretta, inseguito da ombre che avevano la forma di denti storti e neri, mani mangiate dai vermi e muscoli azzannati, arsi da una vita che non c’era più.  
Tetora vagò nei corridoi larghi del centro commerciale, dove l’eco dei suoi passi andava a scontrarsi contro mura lontane e risuonava nel vuoto.  
Trovò un ascensore e vi entrò dentro in fretta, pensando di salire e di andare a guardare il cielo azzurro - chissà come, era convinto che potesse risolvere ogni suo problema, in quel momento.  
Ma si ritrovò ancora più inghiottito nel buio, racchiuso in un ascensore che, si accorse, non conosceva. Si era forse perso nel centro commerciale e aveva trovato vie che fino a quel momento non aveva mai percorso.  
Tutto si fermò nell’ombra, e solo dopo le luci scattarono nel bianco. Le porte si aprirono all’improvviso e non vi fu niente per diverso tempo, tanto che Tetora azzardò un passo verso l’esterno.  
Riconobbe le sagome di un grandissimo parcheggio sotterraneo, forse anche utilizzato in passato per gli uffici che circondavano la zona. Solo qualche veicolo sparso, i resti di un motorino che giaceva a terra.  
E poi passi, piccoli e lenti.  
Tetora non riuscì a muoversi quando riconobbe qualcosa che si muoveva e lo stava guardando - occhi lucidi che riflettevano la luce, come due specchi.  
Passi, piccoli e lenti.  
Sentì l’odore di morte prima di vederlo: un ragazzo dai capelli un poco lunghi, celesti, vestito di stracci ormai strappati e logori di sangue, macchie di qualcosa che gli colavano dagli angoli della bocca.  
Gli sorrise, affondando le labbra negli zigomi scavati, e lo salutò con una mano per metà osso, per metà carne.  
Tetora riuscì a urlare solo quando le porte dell’ascensore si chiusero e lo portarono in alto, di nuovo. Qualcuno era giunto e lo aveva richiamato, trascinandolo lontano.  
   
   
Questa volta fu veloce come un fulmine a uscire dalle porte dell’ascensore. Così tanto veloce che inciampò sui propri stessi piedi e finì a terra nel giro di qualche metro appena, faccia e petto su marmo freddo.  
Natsume, dietro di lui, oltre a guardarlo come se si stesse trattando di un totale idiota che a malapena riusciva a tenersi tutto d’un pezzo, chiuse e sigillò nuovamente quel secondo ascensore.  
Persino il silenzio era rotto dal tremare concitato del ragazzo dai capelli scuri, che non riusciva a muovere neppure le braccia o le gambe in modo tale da rialzarsi. Balbettava in maniera sconnessa a proposito di quanto aveva visto, che lui e Kuro dovessero scappare immediatamente, che sarebbe stato ucciso, che sarebbero stati uccisi tutti.  
Natsume lo raggiunse e si accovacciò accanto a lui, in una posizione tale che facesse fatica a guardarlo.  
-Ora ti devi calmare.  
Aveva abbandonato anche quella finta cortesia con cui l’aveva trattato fino a quel momento, e forse per colpa della durezza della sua voce Tetora indirizzò tutta la propria attenzione su di lui.  
Non riusciva a capire se fosse impazzito lui, o se fosse il mondo ad aver raggiunto un livello troppo alto di follia. Ricominciò a tremare entro pochi secondi.  
-Voi… quella cosa-  
Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi sembrò abbastanza stizzito, a quel punto.  
-Non è una cosa. È Kanata.  
Tetora gli rivolse uno sguardo incredulo, come se non avesse sentito bene – Natsume ripeté meglio.  
-Kanata Shinkai.  
-Lo chiamate per nome?  
-Chiamiamo per nome tutte le cose vive, come te e me.  
Tetora strabuzzò gli occhi, alzò il busto da terra con braccia ancora tremanti.  
-Quella cosa non è affatto viva!  
Ma l’altro ragazzo rimase alquanto stizzito: non era possibile la comunicazione tra di loro, su quel punto, ed era piuttosto evidente. Non era possibile la comunicazione in toto, forse.  
-Non è una cosa.  
Tetora lo fissò stralunato per diverso tempo, poi si arrese e abbassò gli occhi. Tentò di rialzarsi, fallendo un paio di volte.  
-Perché lo tenete là sotto? Che senso ha?  
-Kanata è molto sensibile alla luce e al calore. Stare in un altro posto potrebbe danneggiare il suo corpo e renderlo malato. O peggio, violento.  
Inciampò sui propri stessi piedi, ancora, ma riuscì a non rovinare a terra di nuovo. Lo guardo con rinnovato terrore.  
-Voi-  
Puntò il dito contro di lui, e Natsume dovette sospirare per non rispondergli peggio.  
-Voi avete intenzione di ucciderci e darci da mangiare a quello!  
-Certo che no! Kanata non mangia più carne umana!  
-Non più?  
Preso in contropiede, il ragazzo dai capelli rossi indurì l’espressione, trattenendo altre parole che avrebbero potuto risultare pericolose – che avrebbero solo accennato a una situazione ben più complessa di quello che sembrava, almeno nella sua testa.  
C’erano state altre due orde prima di quella, e Kanata era stato morso durante la prima. Persone diverse avevano trovato rifugio in quel luogo, prima di Tetora e Kuro, ma all’epoca Kanata era ancora decisamente instabile. Ma tutto ciò, secondo Natsume, non sarebbe stato compreso da una persona come quella che si trovava davanti. O forse gli era necessario crederlo, per stabilire una differenza, e quindi un senso di appartenenza.  
Si mosse sulla difensiva.  
-È capitato che lo facesse. Ma chi ha questo mondo ormai non ha mai ucciso?  
Tetora non si lasciò manovrare dalla sua domanda retorica.  
-Che stronzate stai dicendo? Come puoi giustificare la presenza di una cosa del genere? Come potete voi tutti?  
Diritto, volse lo sguardo a quello che lo circondava. Ormai, quel centro commerciale aveva più l’aspetto di una gabbia entro la quale si era messo di sua spontanea volontà, credendo che potesse metterlo al sicuro.  
Urlò, quasi dovessero sentirlo tutti i suoi occupanti.  
-Voi siete dei pazzi!  
La voce e il fiato gli si spezzarono subito in gola. Divenne rosso in viso anche per colpa dell’ira, il suo corpo cominciò a tremare per qualcosa di diverso che non la paura. E rivolse tutti i propri sentimenti di ardore in uno sguardo all’altro ragazzo.  
-Dobbiamo andarcene subito da qui.  
Il primo pensiero era ovviamente per Kuro, il suo compagno. Ciò che lo legava all’uomo era tanto profondo quanto il rapporto che univa quei cinque individui, né più né meno.  
Natsume si obbligò a cercare un punto di intesa – perché così avrebbe voluto Rei, forse, o perché temeva davvero in un intervento di quella montagna di muscoli, difficile a prima vista da fermare se innescato.  
-Kanata risponde alle domande. Fa delle espressioni. È cosciente di dove si trovi e di quello che ha fatto. È ben diverso da quello che c’è fuori. Loro non sono che puro istinto.  
-È morto!  
-Ma è tornato a noi, perché è con noi che deve stare.  
Tetora ribadì le proprie intenzioni, e voltandosi di scatto accennò anche a un passo, verso quella che era la direzione dove si trovavano Shu e Kuro.  
-Devo dirlo al boss-  
Natsume lo bloccò all’istante, ormai senza più altra scelta.  
-Nel caso attacchiate Kanata, noi vi uccideremo.  
Precisò ulteriormente, quando Tetora lo guardò di nuovo.  
-Noi tutti.  
Anche Shu, quindi. Anche Kanata stesso.  
Per un solo istante, la mente di Tetora fu attraversata dall’immagine del dolore di Kuro nell’eventualità di ritrovarsi come nemico Itsuki – anche Tetora aveva inteso quella certa sintonia tra i due, non era difficile da immaginare a quel punto: aveva visto il suo sguardo appena dopo l’attacco e il salvataggio, non era mai stato così stupido da non capire certe dinamiche.  
Eppure, l’istante successivo, aveva già deciso che quella sofferenza era niente, paragonata alla possibilità di morire.  
Natsume intuì i sentimenti che lo stavano animando, quindi parlò ancora.  
-Se la sopravvivenza appartiene alla specie più che all’individuo, si muove secondo la logica del branco. Vi abbiamo già permesso di entrare nel nostro territorio, non possiamo certo lasciarvi sovvertire tutte le nostre regole. Noi siamo cinque e resteremo cinque. Capisci cosa intendo?  
Si alzò in piedi e lo affrontò da pari. Impresse nelle parole quella indisponenza innocente, quasi, che aveva recuperato da un tempo andato. Ed era ironico come, pur nella critica dello stesso crimine, lui compisse una simile azione.  
Era disposto davvero a tutto, come d’altronde la persona che aveva davanti.  
-La tua devozione a una mentalità e a un codice di comportamento antichi è stupida. Adattarsi a metà soltanto alla situazione è una strategia fallimentare, che ha come unica soluzione la sconfitta. La logica morale procede a seconda dell’ambiente, e chi vi si adegua può proseguire. Noi stessi stiamo cercando di capire cosa è successo, ma di una sola cosa siamo certi. Quello è ancora Kanata. Non è un mostro, non è più morto. Cosa sia successo al suo corpo e al suo cervello è un mistero, e finché non lo capiremo la situazione rimarrà così.  
Tetora rimase immobile, ad assorbire quelle parole.  
Confuso, frastornato, stava avendo mille pensieri e mille sentimenti diversi. Provava ancora un senso di bellicosa intenzione, eppure non riusciva a non trovare, in un certo senso, davvero toccante quella stessa forza disperata che Natsume gli stava mostrando.  
Lui parlò ancora, iniziando a camminare.  
-Se non sei così idiota come sembri, dovresti avere capito.  
Non lo guardava più, perché ormai lo aveva superato e stava andando altrove, quando gli rivolse quell’ultima frase.  
-Certo non mi stai simpatico, ma non voglio ucciderti. Solo se sarò costretto, lo farò.  
Una formula magica quasi, un incantesimo che avrebbe vincolato azioni e conseguenze.  
Natsume lo lasciò ancora solo, in mezzo al corridoio, appena davanti all’ascensore che portava a Kanata, sicuro in quel momento che prima di fare qualsiasi cosa, si sarebbe mosso con più attenzione.  
E nonostante la rabbia, nonostante il livore e il senso di umiliazione, Tetora non si mosse per diversi minuti, incapace persino di respirare normalmente.  
Tutto così assurdo: era diventato pazzo anche lui, alla fine.      
   
   
Suonarono tre rintocchi per tutta la città.  
Come il vento che spazza via la tempesta, il rimbombo si distese per ogni via, ogni piccolo vicolo, fece risuonare le mura degli edifici e delle case basse, raggiunse vivi e non vivi.  
Si ergevano contro un tramonto vecchio le mura dei confini mai riparate, lasciate inutili e con i ventri aperti dalla prima orda – per mancanza di forze, impiegate altrove ove ce n’era ben più bisogno, e di mezzi effettivi. Ogni segno dell’apocalisse era come un marchio sulla terra, per i tempi che stavano passando.  
Gli ultimi dei mostri strisciavano ancora sul cemento di strade deserte, sulla scia di cammini che ormai erano arrivati lontani, inarrestabili. Per loro, quei rintocchi lontani non avevano il minimo significato, confondevano unicamente i loro sensi per qualche istante, lasciandoli esterrefatti per colpa di suoni troppo lontani, troppo indefiniti.  
Niente carne da mangiare, niente ossa da spolpare. Persino i ratti avevano capito che era più sicuro rimanere rintanati nelle fogne, dove nessun cadavere si era ancora spinto, rotolato giù per tombini aperti.  
Ma per tutti coloro che ancora abitavano case chiuse, sigillate nella paura e in una falsa sicurezza, quel segnale significava soltanto una cosa. Erano ancora vivi, e la terza orda era passata per la città e li aveva di nuovo abbandonati. Nessuno più si sarebbe arrampicato sulle loro porte o avrebbe aperto finestre a furia di spingervisi contro, mascelle spalancate per voragini di terrore.  
Qualcuno pianse, altri gridarono, altri ancora si affacciarono su balconi pericolanti.  
L’indomani potevano tornare a far finta di vivere, tutti loro.  
   
Stava per dire qualcosa - sulla punta della lingua, mille e più parole - quando da dietro fu chiamato dalla voce dolce di Natsume, che lo costrinse a voltarsi.  
-Shu-nii san.  
L’uomo dai capelli rosa gli diede attenzione per abbastanza tempo perché Kuro, davanti a lui, finisse i preparativi dei propri bagagli.  
Un po’ di munizioni ancora, qualche cosa da mangiare, un paio di vestiti puliti che avevano rubato da un negozio abbandonato. Era arrivato il momento di salutarsi, dopo tutto quel tempo.  
Tetora si trovava già all’esterno dell’edificio, ad aspettarlo sotto il sole.  
L’uomo dai capelli rossi li guardò, uno a uno. Si fermò su Rei soltanto perché fu quello che gli parlò, mentre gli altri tre rimasero in silenzio.  
-Per noi è stato un piacere avervi qui. La vostra compagnia ci è stata cara.  
Molto più che cara, pensò Kuro. Accennò un mezzo sorriso, borbottando una risposta dal tono grave.  
-Lo stesso per noi.  
Si risposero con un cenno del capo, a vicenda, per rispetto. La questione non poteva essere portata oltre, dal momento che ogni decisione era stata già presa: i loro cammini si sarebbero divisi così come si erano uniti per caso.  
Wataru non fu per nulla discreto, nel proprio saluto. Urlò a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, lo abbracciò stretto e lo sollevò da terra, assieme a tutto ciò che reggeva sulle spalle. Dovette minacciarlo di conseguenze fisiche per farsi liberare.  
Natsume gli rivolse un sorriso da gatto e delle parole strane, decisamente insolite, che Kuro catalogò come simili a barzellette irriverenti. Da quanto l’orda era sparita, quel ragazzo aveva cominciato a essere meno irritato con la vita, e Kuro non sapeva come reagire alle sue parole sempre pungenti.  
E poi, lui. Shu si era chiuso tra le proprie braccia, guardandolo come se volesse sfidarlo - a dire chissà che cosa, a fare chissà che cosa. Sulla difensiva, stava trattenendo quell’intimità che li aveva resi così tanto complici per momenti particolari, piacevolissimi. Kuro borbottò ancora.  
-Allora, addio.  
Abbassò lo sguardo, per sfuggirgli.  
E aveva quasi raggiunto la luce al di là di quella porta maledetta, quando Shu lo fermò - Natsume sbuffò ma tutto il resto del mondo sparì, quando l’uomo dai capelli rosa pronunciò per l’ultima volta il suo nome.  
-Kiryuu.  
Si girò di nuovo verso di lui e lo guardò mentre, dopo un momento di silenzio, si decise ad alzare le mani al collo e a togliersi uno dei tanti pendenti che custodiva. Gli prese la mano e lo costrinse con il palmo aperto, mentre vi depositava sopra qualcosa.  
-Cos’è?  
-La chiave di un lucchetto che è stato distrutto.  
-Un oggetto inutile!  
-Un ricordo. Di me.  
I suoi occhi brillavano, quasi a richiedere un bacio.  
Invece, dovette semplicemente accontentarsi di un sorriso morbido, una virgola rosa su quel viso che avrebbe ricordato per sempre.  
-Anche questo è umano, no?  
Umano, come tutto in Shu per lui era umano. Ogni fattezza e ogni singolarità dell’uomo che aveva davanti era un’espressione di preziosità. Persino un regalo inutile come una delle tante chiavi di lucchetti dimenticati.  
Strinse il pugno forte, facendosi male. Arretrò nella luce prima di cedere all’impulso di ritrattare tutto quanto, dire che sarebbe rimasto con loro per altro tempo, altre stagioni, e che avrebbe goduto della dolcezza di abbracci cari.  
Sapeva lui, e sapeva anche Shu, che non potevano esserci destini intrecciati a quel punto, solo forzature che avrebbero distrutto tutta la meraviglia di un rapporto nato nell’occasione, e per l’occasione.  
Kuro fu accanto al compagno mentre la porta si chiudeva alle sue spalle.  
-Tutto bene, Tetora?  
Il ragazzo impiegò qualche secondo a rispondergli, alzando lo sguardo a lui. Mosse la testa in un gesto di assenso, che non necessitava di altre parole.  
Quindi, camminarono assieme e si allontanarono.  
Tetora si morse le labbra, voltando velocemente il capo nella direzione dell’edificio. Erano passati diversi giorni ormai, e non era riuscito a dimenticare le parole di quel ragazzo dai strani capelli rossi. Una visione del mondo che gli aveva dato una consapevolezza in più, qualcosa di nuovo da conservare.  
Era stato disposto a sacrificare parte della verità per una pace momentanea - e quello che aveva ottenuto per il suo compagno, valeva davvero tutto. Alla fin fine, Natsume aveva davvero ragione, e lui si era adeguato al nuovo mondo senza neanche accorgersene.  
Quello che aveva mantenuto dal vecchio mondo era un cuore puro e immacolato, e questo certo non poteva capirlo. Unico nel proprio genere.  
Quando furono abbastanza lontani, trotterellò accanto a Kuro, finalmente sorridendo.  
-Dove andremo adesso, boss?  
L’uomo dai capelli rossi finì il gesto di sistemarsi al collo la collanina con quella chiave inutile, accanto a quella della madre che ancora conservava come il tesoro più prezioso.  
Guardò la via davanti a sé, piena di polvere e di resti. L’autoparlante iniziò a gracchiare in lontananza, invitando i cittadini a dirigersi nei punti di ritrovo gestiti dai pochi militari presenti ancora in città.  
Rispose al suo sorriso.  
-Andiamo a cercare Hajime e Tomoya.  
   
   
  
  
 


End file.
